The Hand of Thrawn
by Maghy Salah
Summary: Marilia, is a young woman from Wayland, and has the force. Though untrained the force is strong in her. Galaxywide, Grand Admiral Thrawn has defeated the Rebels at the Battle of Bilbringi and is the new Emperor. Marilia will soon be swept up in the Empire
1. Chapter 1

The Hand of Thrawn

By ThrawnAgent84

Note-This is a FanFic based on Star Wars. Star Wars and all that it contains belongs to George Lucas. The Story contains O/C's. Ok, now we got all the legal stuff out of the way, here's the story. Hope you like it.

Chapter One- The Vision

It was a cloudy day on Wayland as Marilia was walking home from a friend's house. Her dark brown hair was flowing behind her in the breeze. _"It's going to rain soon." _She thought as she looked down the way to see a landspeeder coming up fast. Must be Relias making another delivery. He's the only one that would drive like he had a whole fleet of Tie Fighters behind him. Marilia moved out of the way a little bit as she watched him zoom past her making her hair fly even more.

Marilia looked around and saw nobody else near her. She decided it was safe enough to practice. She concentrated, felt the breeze, the rocks around her, and felt a familiar energy surround her. She opened her eyes still concentrating and found that she was walking about 3 inches off the ground. She gave a smile as she took it up to another inch. It felt good to use the force again.

--

Her parents since finding out her gift forbid her from using the force or even telling anyone she has force powers. They became afraid of the Guardian of the Mountain and what if he would have discovered her force abilities. Of course he would have forced his training upon her and mold her into whatever he wished. They had a sigh of relief though when an Admiral from the Empire came and took the Guardian off world but still the threat of spies still lingered. It was just last month that the Rebels attacked the mountain and destroyed the Guardian. After the Rebels took over the mountain for a brief period, there was another battle, and then the Imperials regained it which everybody thought was just a resurgence of Imperials. Marilia was still forbidden to use the force in fear of anyone taking her off world. Her parents were the traditional type who didn't like to meddle in galactic affairs and tried to teach their daughter the same way. Marilia still used the force in secret to try to gain more strength in her abilities.

--

Marilia felt a tremble in the force and quickly got both feet on the ground. Within minutes of doing so, another landspeeder was approaching with a squad of Stormtroopers, and there were also a few blue skinned aliens with red glowing eyes sitting upfront. _"Must be the changing of the guard at the mountain." _Marilia thought. She reached out with the force to try to sense anything as the Speeder passed by. _"There is something big that is going to happen and __somehow I am involved. What's this?" _All of a sudden before her eyes she was receiving a vision. It was one of those aliens that she had seen in the speeder but this one was different. He was taller and seemed to be in charge. The vision left her and she then realized that she was standing in front of her house and her mother was watching her.

"What happened, Marilia? It looks like you've seen a ghost. Marilia, where you using your gift?" Her mother Rosia asked sternly as Marilia noticed her father looking up from the Holo-Projector.

"No, Mom, I wasn't. I just saw a bunch of Stormtroopers and some kind of new alien going to the direction of the mountain." Marilia said "What's wrong?" She could sense that there was something going on. The environment had a tense feeling.

"Come and see for yourself." Her father, Juralias said making room in front of the Holo-Projector.

Marilia looked at the screen and almost gasped. **THE REBELS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED! THE EMPIRE ONCE AGAIN IS VICTORIOUS! **The screen was flashing underneath video of cheering Stormtroopers and then the camera moved what seemed the inside of the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. In the middle was a throne surrounded by the Royal Imperial Guards. Then all of a sudden there was a booming voice over the intercom, **"CITIZENS OF THE EMPIRE! MEET YOUR NEW EMPEROR, GRAND ADMIRAL THRAWN!" **Marilia couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth. The same alien from the vision stepped out. Tall, rather handsome, and wearing the same white uniform. Marilia ignored her parents' stares and concentrated on the screen. Grand Admiral Thrawn was being escorted by many of the same aliens in black uniforms and a human admiral. The Grand Admiral stood in front of the throne and was about to speak.

"Marilia, what's wrong?" Rosia asked real concerned.

"Nothing, Mom. I want to hear." Marilia said with a touch of impatience.

The new Emperor stretched out his hands to calm the cheering crowd. As he looked around, he smiled at his new empire, and then held placed his hands behind his back as he spoke into the Holo-Vid.

"Citizens of the New Empire, the Rebels have been defeated at Bilbringi and their presence has been wiped clean from Coruscant. Their leader Mon Mothma has been captured to be tried for war crimes. The great Jedi Luke Skywalker and his companions have been killed. We took back what was taken from us at Endor. Our pride, our glory, and most of all the galaxy. Once again the Empire is victorious. This however will be a new empire. When the former Emperor Palpatine sent me out to the Unknown Regions, I not only brought new worlds into the former Empire but also built my own faction all on the orders of Emperor Palpatine. The new faction was called The Hand of Thrawn. Emperor Palpatine foresaw the threat posed to his Empire by the former Rebel Alliance. He sent me out to create this new faction as a back up just in case of what happened at Endor. I came back to fill Palpatine's wishes but also bring about my own vision of the Empire. From now on everybody will be treated as they wish to be treated. If you seek peace, you will receive peace but if you seek war be warned, war is what you will receive. Many of you have questioned my origin and here is your answer, I am Chiss and these are my fellow people. The New Empire that I created in the Unknown Regions was a joint effort between Chiss and Human, such as this new empire shall be. This new empire will be a joint effort between the Imperial Palace here on Coruscant and the Chiss Ascendancy on Csilla, my home world. Further knowledge of my people will be available soon but now let me assure you the Chiss are not here as invaders but as partners for the new peace and to share in the glory of the Empire. Once you learn more of the Chiss you will understand, why I have invited them to join our new empire. There will be a new position that will be directly underneath me. The position of Prime Minister shall be awarded to an old trusted friend of mine and the whole reason why I joined the Empire, Admiral Voss Parck. There is still work to be done to rid the Rebels from the galaxy and much rebuilding has to be done. I ask for patience during this period, rebuilding the effected worlds has already begun as well as the formation of a new government; this process will take some time. As I look out into the crowd I see the new blood of the Empire. The Stormtroopers and the Naval Personnel that will protect the citizens of the new empire and the everyday citizens that makes up the economic, cultural, and civic backbone of the galaxy. This new empire is for everybody regardless of species, economic disposition, or race. Welcome to the age of the New Empire!" Grand Admiral Thrawn finished as he took his first seat on his new Throne.

With that, the Holo-Projector went black but then reappeared to the scenes of cheering crowds outside the Imperial palace on Coruscant and throughout the galaxy.

--

"Well, that's it. Once again the galaxy will be in turmoil." Juralias said shutting off the Holo-Projector.

"When wasn't it in turmoil? I wonder how this will affect us." Rosia said as she heard a loud thump beside her and turned to see Marilia lying on the floor unconscious.

"Help me, Juralias, Marilia fainted." Rosia called to her now alert husband.

Both parents helped carry Marilia to her bed in the next room. As they set her down on the bed. Rosia looked up at her husband realizing what had taken place before the news came of the new government.

"Juralias, I think she was having one of those visions when I saw her outside. Her eyes were distant. Whatever it was it must have been triggered by seeing those Imperials pass by. I think it was about what had just happened." Rosia said as she looked at her daughter.

"I hope so, dear. I hope so cause she seemed to recognize the new Emperor. I read that a force vision tends to be about either the force user or someone or something close to them." Juralias spoke in a distant tone as walked out of the room and sat down again.

"Oh my" was all what Rosia could say as she headed to the kitchen to start fixing dinner. With the galaxy once again changing and now something was wrong with her daughter it was all too much for her to bare. A housewife from a line of many housewives, all of this was beyond her and like many occasions when her daughter's force abilities became an issue, she felt lost, and this time she felt lost and scared.

--

Marilia after being overwhelmed by the vision becoming a reality was now in the grip of the force. _"What does all of this have to do with me?" _She asked into the force. Within minutes she got her answer.

_She was all of a sudden on a balcony overlooking Coruscant. It was night, the buildings around her shined with lights and the traffic flew by as the stars above shined down. As she was admiring the view, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and then she felt the squeeze. She turned around startled. There before her was Emperor Thrawn. He placed his hand on the side of her face and then softly said "Marilia". Behind her came a large explosion. It was deafening and there came more. She turned around to see the city ablaze and seeing many ships in orbit. Ships that she never seen before. She turned around to see the Emperor laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Marilia could only run to his side and confirm what she already knew. That Emperor Thrawn was dead._

Marilia snapped back to consciousness and soon realized that she was out for the whole night. She laid in bed for the longest time not knowing what to make of the vision. _"What am I supposed to do? I can't do much on Wayland and I can't really walk up to Emperor Thrawn and tell him of my vision. What can I do?" _Was all Marilia could think. Was it just a warning of future events or was she supposed to somehow prevent it? Marilia decided to hold off on dwelling on it. She must have scared her parents and it's now time to go and convince them that she was alright.

--

As Marilia stepped out of her room her parents were sitting down and eating a meal of local vegetable soup. They stopped eating as they noticed her. As always it was her mother who spoke up.

"Marilia, are you ok?" Rosia asked

"Yes, Mom. I guess the recent events just shocked me."

"We know you had one of those visions, Marilia, about the new emperor. Just what was it about?" Juralias asked sternly.

"It was nothing, father. I just saw him in a vision nothing else. It must have been triggered by viewing those Chiss passing by."

"Maybe you should get out more. You only went out yesterday. One day out of a month. Why don't you go and visit another one of your friends to get fresh air." Rosia said.

"It's okay, Mom. I think you are right. I'll clean up and go to Jenava's house. I think it would be good to see her again." Marilia said knowing her parents don't quite like her.

"Ok, honey. At least you'll be getting out of the house." Rosia said a little bit nervous. Jenava was a girl who liked to explore too much in places where she should just leave alone. She always feared that she would tell Marilia about the mountain.

"If you have any more of those visions, you'll tell us, Marilia. For your own safety, we just want you to be careful." Juralias stated while looking at his daughter carefully.

"Yes, Father, I will." Marilia said as she went to the shower room. Sometimes her parents can be a little over protective.

The hot water felt so good, especially after a hard fall to the floor, and helped calm her nerves after the visions. Marilia stretched out with the force to help give her peace and thought about her knowledge of the force. Her range of powers included force jump, push, pull, seeing, and mind trick. She practiced them all at night when her parents were asleep. The hardest was mind trick but she can use it for only about 2 minutes. Her ultimate goal is to build her own lightsaber but she knew that was a long way in the future. She trained and learned secretly from a book that Jenava had given her about the Jedi and the Sith. Marilia didn't favor each side but considered herself a grey neither light nor dark.

She felt through the force that something was going to happen soon. She decided to let whatever it is to happen. It is the will of the force and she will follow.

Marilia shut the water off, she stepped out of the shower, and dried off. As she got dressed, she felt a presence but couldn't place it. Then she felt multiple presences, only one of them human but the rest seemed alien. She got dressed in a hurry feeling the urgency.

She went out of the refresher to be met with a group of Imperial units standing around her living room. There were only one human and the rest was Chiss. Marilia let out a surprised gasp. The group looked at her as well as her parents who are standing on the opposite side of the room. They looked frightened.

"I'm glad that you could join us. Don't be alarmed, we are just on a routine search, we are doing this to all the houses. I'm General Fresk and this is Commander Thrask of the Chiss Ascendancy. He is the leader of these fine troops. Who would you be?"

"My name is Marilia." She said a little nervous. They all were looking at her. She didn't feel any intention of harm from them but still it is a shock.

"Do you mind if you would lead us on a tour as to say of your home, so we can effectively search? Your parents seem too nervous and I don't want to put them through anymore stress." General Fresk asked.

"I don't mind, General. I'm sorry but your presence is quite a shock to all of us." Marilia said looking over at her parents. Her mother looking like she is about to faint and her father giving her a nervous look.

"I understand and I apologize. We have orders to do this for everybody in the region."

"It's ok, General. Where would you like to search first?" Marilia said looking over at Commander Thrask. He just stood there observing everything very closely.

"Well, how about this room first? We would like to also ask a few questions as well."

"No problem, Sir" Marilia said. She knew that they had nothing to hide and as far as the questions go it shouldn't be too hard.

"You seem calm more calm than others that we encountered, why is that?" Fresk asked giving a signal for others to search the room.

"To be honest, sir. I'm just as nervous as my parents but I keep my composure. If you wanted to harm us then you would have done so by now."

"True, have you been on Wayland, long?"

"Yes, sir, all our lives. I've never been off system and I'm sure neither have my parents." Marilia said as she watched the search team move from the living room to her parents' bedroom.

"What is your opinion of the victory of Grand Admiral Thrawn and the establishment of the Chiss Empire?" Fresk asked as the search team moved from her parents' bedroom into her bedroom.

"I feel that it will help bring order in the galaxy but truthfully, sir, I haven't really been keeping up with current affairs. You know, how out of touch the outer worlds can get. Especially on Wayland." Marilia said, she felt something and it wasn't good.

"Sir, you better come and see this." It was Commander Thrask. He was standing just outside her room. General Fresk looked over at her and Marilia noticed her parents' frozen stiff.

"Marilia would you care to join me in your room?" General Fresk asked sternly.

"Sure." Marilia said nervously.

Marilia followed the general into her room. The Chiss, Thrask was standing by her bed and the opened box that was on top of it. The General was looking through the contents.

"Would you care to explain these, Marilia? Do you have the force?" this time it was Commander Thrask asking the questions. As he pointed to her collection of information on the force.

"I guess you can say that, Sir. I'm not trained though. My parents forbid me to use my powers. They were afraid of the Guardian even when the guardian was defeated they were still worried. I have been teaching myself at nights. Sir, would it be ok if you mention none of this to my parents? I pose no threat to anybody, I swear."

"It is fine by me, Marilia. I believe you and I am certain that you can understand my concern. Have you ever been up to the mountain?" Thrask asked giving a slight smile.

"Excuse me, Sir, but what mountain?" Marilia asked in shock.

General Fresk turned around and gave Marilia a surprised look.

"Your parents have really been holding out on you. Well, I guess it's for the best. It's really nothing just an old storage place of old equipment from the Old Empire. The guardian or Joruus C'Boath used to use that as his base so to say." Fresk said bewildered.

"My parents have always been a little over protective of me. They fear that I'll go offworld and join in some cause." Marilia said a little less nervous.

"Well, if you like, you can join the Chiss Empire. I'm sure that you can get fully trained and serve the Empire." General Fresk said as his comm unit started to beep. "Excuse me.

"General Fresk keyed the unit. Marilia could hear a smooth deep voice on the other end. The General seemed to have gotten a little nervous. As the General was talking, Marilia turned to the Commander.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking a question?" Marilia asked shyly.

"I don't mind." Thrask replied looking down at Marilia.

"I've heard stories of how the Old Empire interrogated citizens and how they usually did searches. I'm wondering, what happened that changed those methods?" Marilia asked.

"Grand Emperor Thrawn has made it a rule to treat citizens with respect. He has stated that you'll get more information and more help if you are yourselves helpful and respectful." Thrask said smiling.

"Wow, Grand Emperor Thrawn sounds like a really great leader."Marilia said amazed. This Thrawn sounds as if he is going to be really good.

"He is, Ma'am." Thrask said with a hint of pride.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but we have been ordered back to the base. Marilia, if you ever want to join, here is my card. I hope you will consider it." General Fresk said shaking her hand.

"I will, General. Thank you and it's been an honor to have met you all." Marilia said smiling.

As they walked out of the room, Marilia and the Commander shook hands. Marilia put the General's card into her pockets before her parents could notice. They closed the door on their way out. Marilia could hear their landspeeder as they headed back to base. Her parents looked at her stunned.

"What the hell was that, Marilia? You might as well have invited them to dinner." Juralias snapped.

"Well, it's better than just standing there in shock. What if nobody helped them? They would have taken that as suspicious." Marilia said upset.

"Marilia has a point, honey." Rosia said looking at her husband. Rosia was just getting back to her calm state and noticed so was Juralias.

"Ok, ok. What happened in there?" Juralias asked Marilia suspiously.

"Nothing, they just thought that they found a weapon but it turned out to be something else. That's all." Marilia said calmly. "Well, I better head down to Jenava's house. There are a few things I want to take with me to her house. She has been begging to see my collection of galactic singers weekly holo cards." Marilia lied. She had to hide her collection of the datacards and holo cards about the force. Her parents would definitely search her room now. "I almost forgot, Jenava wanted to see my collection of holo-cards about Galactic Entertainment Weekly. She has pretty much been begging me for the longest time." Marilia added.

She went to her room and dumped her Weekly holo-cards over the force informations. She then picked up the box and walked out of her room. As she neared the door, her father stopped her, and he looked nervous.

"You be careful, I think that something is up and contact us as soon as you reach her house." Juralias said as he moved away from the door.

"I will, Father. Don't worry." Marilia said as she stepped out of the door. She got her weight under the box and then turned around and closed the door behind her.

--

As the door shut, Marilia felt a familiar presence and turned around to find Commander Thrask. His glowing red eyes looking right at her, he gave a slight smile, and then moved to stand beside her.

"Commander Thrask, I thought that you headed back to base?" Marilia asked surprised.

"I decided to stay and wait for you. I knew that you would want to get your reading material out of the house as soon as possible." The Commander observed looking at the contents of the box she was carrying. "I hope you don't mind if I come along."

"I don't mind at all. I'm I in any trouble?" Marilia asked concerned.

"Not at all. I just wanted to understand more about your situation and also your reaction to seeing us."

"Sure, Commander." Marilia said.

"Why does your parents forbid you to use the force really?" Thrask said as he looked down at Marilia.

"Just as I said, Commander. They were afraid of the Guardian and also that I might be taken off world. My parents are the kind that are afraid of potential. If I would become powerful in the force then I might be lost to the galaxy. They want me to just marry and settle down. I just don't think that I can do that."

"Sometimes parents are like that. I remember my Aunt and Uncle were worried about their one son's actions. At the end he was exiled by the Chiss. He soon was discovered and rose to greater power. Do you know anything about the Grand Emperor Thrawn?"

"No, just that while I was walking home, I had a vision of him. It was brief and all I saw was just his face. I then went inside the house to discover who he was. Other than that I don't know. I heard that he was here months ago but my parents kept me in the dark." Marilia said looking up at the Chiss. Something about him was familiar.

"What about your friends? Didn't they speak of it to you?"

"Well, my friends are mostly concerned with the daily singers and band music strips rather than current events. They all have one track minds." Marilia said sighing.

"That's a shame. Why were you so calm around us? Most people were afraid and nervous." Thrask asked while walking with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Well, as I said, if you really wanted to harm us then you would have done it a long time ago. I also didn't feel any threat. Also I feel something familiar with you, Commander. Something that ties you to the Emperor. Yes, you look a little like him."

"Impressive, the Emperor as it turns out is my cousin. The same one I mention before." Thrask asked giving Marilia a surprised look.

"Wow, what is he like and why was he exiled?" Marilia looked up at the Commander. Her eyes were a little wider.

"He is a great man. A master strategist and a very fair leader. He was exiled cause he and the rest of the Chiss did not agree with some of his tactics. Even though his tactics saved a lot of his own people."

"Sounds like the galaxy is lucky to have him then." Marilia said. She then looked sad.

"Marilia, did you have any more visions of the Emperor." Thrask asked looking concerned.

"I don't know, if I should tell you or not but I will. I had a vision after I passed out hearing of the Emperor's victory. I went into shock learning of my vision came true. The vision was that I was on a balcony on Coruscant. It looked like it was in the Imperial Palace. From behind me came the Emperor. Then as soon as he said my name. There was a loud explosion. I looked back to the skyline to see the city on fire and ships firing on buildings. There was a bright light and loud bang. I looked back to only see the Emperor lying on the ground dead."

Commander Thrask stopped in his tracks and looked at Marilia startled. He never left eye contact with Marilia. "Can you describe any of the ships, Marilia?" His voice all of a sudden urgent.

"The biggest one, had a long neck and a wide body shape. It was unlike any ship that I have seen or heard of. Perhaps, a Chiss ship?" Marilia said. She was nervous. She hoped that this 

wouldn't turn into a major case. "I am not sure of how accurate my vision was, Commander. The force could have just been playing tricks with my mind."

The Commander looked at her with a sense of urgency. "It was doing no such thing, Marilia. I know who that ship belongs to. It's the Chaf Envoy. The Flagship of Aristocra Formbi, he was the one that got the rest of the Chiss council to exile Thrawn and he has always been a strong opponent of him. I must get word to the Emperor as soon as possible. Marilia, I might need you to verify it. Will you?"

"Yes, Commander. I will." Marilia said. She started shaking a little. What was she getting herself into?

"Good, you must not tell anyone about this. Do you have a comlink?" Thrask asked

"No, Commander."

"Ok, here. This is my spare one. I'll go back to base and contact my cousin and if we will need you I'll comm you. If that does happen can you meet me at Mount Tantiss? I'll send a speeder down for you. I suggest you stay over with your friend tonight. It will be easier for you if you're not with your parents. We will then take a shuttle to meet the Emperor." Thrask said as he looked down at Marilia. She could tell that he was worried.

"Ok, Commander. I understand. I will follow your instructions. I'll use Jenava's holocomm to contact my parents to inform them that I'll be staying over at her house. Jenava won't say a word if she sees me go. She knows of my force ability and has been telling me that I should just runaway." Marilia was in total shock at the moment and she felt a little scared. She placed the comm. Unit in her one pocket.

"That's good. Marilia, don't be scared. Everything will be good. It's good that you told me. Even if it doesn't come true, it's best to be careful, and that is what we are doing." Commander Thask said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now show me where your friend lives so I know where to send the speeder, if we need you."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Marilia could sense the Commander's urgency and her own fear. There up ahead was Jenava's house. Marilia reached out with the force to calm herself. She could feel that whatever is going to happen it is her destiny. Tonight is the night that her destiny will be decided.

"We are here, Commander." Marilia said stopping. She could see Jenava looking out her window. "I will await your call, commander."

"Thank you, Marilia. Remember that no one is supposed to know the exact reason why you are leaving if you have to." Thrask said noticing Jenava at the window.

"Don't worry, Commander. I will keep it a secret."

"Thank you again. If not tonight, I'll see you again. Bye for now, Marilia." Thrask said as he shook her hand. He then turned back to walk to the stopped speeder that was back at her house. His walk was fast walk but not in a panic sort of way.

Marilia watched him go for a little bit longer. She was calmer but now the trick is to explain everything to Jenava in a way that didn't give anything away.

--

Jenava opened the door to Marilia before she even had to knock.

"Marilia, are you in any trouble? I saw that same alien when the Imperials came and searched my home." Jenava asked in a rush.

"No, I'm not we were just chatting. They found out about my force ability but agreed not to let my parents know. Here is all my stuff about the force. I was hoping that you could keep them safe for me. My parents are more than suspicious now."

"Sure, no problem. Anything wrong, Marilia?" She asked as she closed the door. "May parents won't be home till tomorrow night, you can stay with me until then."

"I was just about to ask that next. Thanks." Marilia said as she looked over at the holo-projector.

"What's happening, Marilia?" Jenava asked a little frightened.

"Let me contact my parents first and then I'll explain to you as much as I can."

"Sure, it's right over there." Jenava said as she continued to stand there. Her arms were crossed in front of her. She was so nervous.

"Thanks. Don't worry. Everything is ok." Marilia said as she put in the codes to her parents holo-projector. Her father's image came up and he did not look to happy.

"Marilia, where have you been? We have been waiting for you to contact us." He asked sternly.

"Sorry, Father. Jenava and I just got caught up in gossiping. I'm sorry, I lost track of time." Marilia said. She never flat out lied like this to her parents before but this was an emergency.

"It's ok. Is there something else you want, Marilia?" Juralias asked as he watched his daughter carefully.

"Yes, Father. I was just wondering if I could stay over at Jenava's house tonight. I thought it would help me get myself on track."

"Ok, just call me in the morning to let me know when you are coming home."

"I will, father. Thank you."

"No problem, just be careful."

"I will." Marilia said as she closed the projector.

"Ok, now tell me what's going on, Marilia." Jenava said from behind her.

"Ok, but let's go to your room first." Marilia said as she walked over to Jenava. She could sense her friend's fear and really hoped that she could calm her down.

They reached Jenava's room. Once there Marilia set the box down on the floor and the two friends sat on the edge of the bed. Marilia let out a sigh. She also put her hand in her pocket to check for the Comm unit. It was still there.

"Ok, well you know how you said that I should just run away? Well, I have that chance. It might not happen but if it does then I'll get a call from a comm unit that I have. Next a speeder will come to the front of your house and I'll go with a new friend of mine offworld."

"Oh my stars, Marilia, are you serious? Why and who is this new friend of yours. Was it that alien?" Jenava asked startled.

"I can't tell you the specifics, I'm sorry, Jenava. I wish that I could but I was told to keep everything in total secrecy. So it's official. The thing is that it might not happen so this is all just in case. I'll need your help."

"I might not understand what's going on but I'll help you." Jenava said looking at Marilia stunned.

"Ok, if I leave tonight. I need you to call my parents and act distraught. Say that I ran off to the local spaceport and flew off planet. Say that you tried to stop me but couldn't. I waited till you were asleep and sneaked out of the window. Tell them that I was secretly friends with a smuggler and went to join his crew. That's all you have to say. Remember they have to buy it so be as panicked as you can be. Even cry. Can you do this for me, Jenava?"

"Sure. I'm glad that you are getting a chance to go off world. Though I hope you know what you are doing. You really wouldn't have a future here. Whenever did force users ever been housewives?" Jenava said smiling a little.

"I agree. I'm not totally sure what I am doing but I know that the force is leading me somewhere. Let's just say that perhaps the future of the galaxy is at stake but I'm not sure how big this will become." Marilia said as she could hear a faint beeping noise coming from her pocket. "Well, it is a go." She said as she took the comm unit out of her pocket.

Jenava watched as Marilia keyed the comm. She could tell that her friend was nervous. Jenava nearly gasped as she heard Marilia's conversation.

"Yes, Commander. I am here with my friend and she agrees to cover for me."

(…………………………………..)

"I'll be waiting right here, Sir. I'll see you there. Over"

(…………………………………..)

Marilia keyed off the comm and stuck it back into her pocket. She turned to look at Jenava, who was looking at her in total shock now. "The speeder is on its way. Let's go to the front to keep an eye out for it. Remember whatever you see, you can't tell anyone." Marilia said as she sat up.

"Ok, ok, I get it no word, I promise. Marilia, a commander?! The same commander that was searching the houses? The alien one?" Jenava asked as she followed behind Marilia to the front window. The street lamps were glowing outside and no sign of the speeder yet.

"Yes, he is also the cousin of the new Emperor. The species of alien is Chiss. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anymore." Marilia said as she watched outside. She was so nervous that she started to shake a little again.

"Oh my! Marilia, what did you get yourself into? Just be careful, ok?"

"I will. Either way, the force is leading me to this. I'll be going off world at least." Marilia said trying to smile past her nerves. "I'm scared believe me. I am scared of what the future might hold. Or what my destiny will be. But I know I have to do this. It is what the force has given me and it is what I must do."

"I understand, Marilia. Just whenever you can, come and visit me. My parents are usually away anymore and I'll be here." Jenava said as she hugged her soon to gone friend. From over Marilia's shoulder she could see a speeder pull up. The driver was one of those Chiss. His red glowing eyes were looking towards the door. "You best be going. Your ride has arrived."

"Thanks, Jenava for everything. You have always been a great friend. I'll visit when I can. I promise." Marilia said giving her friend another hug. She then released Jenava and turned towards the door.

"Good luck, Marilia." Jenava said as she stood at the door as Marilia was walking to the speeder.

"Thanks, Jenava." Marilia said as a tear ran down her face.

The two friends waved bye to each other as the speeder started its journey to the meeting place with Commander Thrask. Marilia then turned to look forward to see the driver just put down his comm unit.

"There has been a change of plans, Miss. We will be meeting the Commander at the spaceport. There is a shuttle waiting for both of you." The driver said.

"Thank you, sir." Marilia said. She was still nervous and sad.

Her sadness came from having to leave to her parents and her friend. Though her parents were hard to deal with, she has always loved them, and always hoped to make them proud. Her friend, Jenava was one of the most loyal friends that a person could have. They often went around the forest exploring. Even getting into trouble but Marilia's force powers always came in handy in a tough situation. Now she is off on an adventure that she does not entirely understand yet. Here she was a young woman, from a world that is just starting to get the basic technology back, and who has never been off world. Here she is about to go and meet the new Emperor himself. It was hard for her to truly comprehend all of the recent events. What's more is that she is also scared about what the future might hold. Why is the force taking her from her family and her friend? As they neared the spaceport, a quote came to mind, perhaps guidance from the force. _"With great change, comes great sacrifice."_ Marilia sighed, she let go of her emotions, and she let the force guide her. As she neared closer to the spaceport, she could see the Commander standing in front of a shuttle. Marilia could feel her destiny fast approaching with every progress of the speeder.

**To Be Continued****………………………………………………….**

10 Page


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Meeting

Note- I'm sorry that it took me a long time to complete Chapter 2. I was going through a family matter. Unfortunately, it will take me maybe 10 months or more before I'm even able to start Chapter 3 due to me going to be living in another country for that time. Please be patient and I promise I will do my best to complete it as fast and best as I can. Thank you.

------------------------

As Marilia met Commander Thrask at the bottom of the ramp of the shuttle, she had gotten her nerves under control, and now ready to face her destiny. The shuttle was a Lambda-class and Marilia just stood in awe of it. She was never this close to anything so elegant.

"Are you ready, Marilia?" Commander Thrask asked as he placed a hand on Marilia's back.

"Yes, Commander." She said as started up the ramp.

The inside of the shuttle was mostly all white. There were seats that were connected to the shuttle wall and a small rounded table. The seats had straps connected to it and the only viewport was in the cockpit. She could see two Chiss sitting behind the controls going through the pre-flight preparations.

Commander Thrask came from behind her and gestured for her to sit behind the rounded table. Once there she strapped herself in and the Commander did the same beside her.

"We are finished with the pre-flight, Commander we are ready for takeoff on your order." One of the pilots called back to the cabin.

"We are ready, Captain." Thrask called back.

"This is your first shuttle ride?" Thrask asked as he looked over at Marilia, who was looking nervous.

"Yes, it is, Commander."

"Nothing to worry about. There will be a little turbulence as we go through the atmosphere but it should last for only less than a minute." Thrask said as he gave a reassuring smile to Marilia.

Marilia smiled back. She could feel the shuttle start to move upwards and after a long while the ship went into an upwards slant as it gained altitude. They must have hit the atmosphere as Thrask had stated since the ride got a little bumpy. Within a minute it was over. Commander Thrask, she noticed was taking off safety straps, and Marilia started doing the same thing.

Thrask keyed a button on the one end of the wall and then all of a sudden a small viewpoint opened up behind them. Marilia looked out on space for the very first time.

"We should reach Coruscant in 2 days or less. There the Emperor should be waiting for us." Commander Thrask said as he watched Marilia stare out of the viewport. "It's still hard for me to believe that it's the first time you were off planet."

"I can't believe it either. I missed all of this. Space is so beautiful and I hope to see more of it before I get stuck back on Wayland." Marilia said as she looked at a nebula that was just over in the horizon. The different colors of red and purple amazed her.

"I guess I should tell you now so it won't become such a shock to you later on. I don't think that you'll be going back to Wayland. The Emperor said something about having plans for you." Thrask said.

"What? Do you have an idea by what he meant by that?" Marilia said as she looked at Thrask surprised.

"I wish I did but I don't. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I had a feeling that it would be like this. After all, I didn't leave much behind." Marilia said. She then thought of her parents and how hurt they will soon be.

"What about your parents? Will they make a problem?" Thrask asked seeming to read her thoughts.

"No, Jenava will make it look like I ran off to become a smuggler. Jenava is a very good actress."

"Do you think they will buy it?" Thrask asked as he placed his hand on top of the table and keyed a control. It opened up to a drink dispenser. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Sure, I see there is Correlian Ale, I'll just have that, thank you, Commander." Marilia said as she noted the Commander's raised eyebrow and half faced smile. "What else is there to do for young people on a back water planet other than sneaking drinks? Anyway, my parents knew that I wanted to go off planet badly. I think that they would believe anything."

"I see. I hope your right. It won't create too much of a problem but it might bring up some questions for the Empire." Thrask said as he also poured himself some Ale. "If you could be fully trained in the force what side would you be? A Sith or Jedi?"

"I would most likely be what they call a shadow or grey force user. I think that I would take from each side what I like or what I can use. I don't believe in a path of strict dogma of the Jedi but yet I'm not an angry person so I don't think that I would be fully Sith." Marilia said. "Commander, could you tell me more about the Chiss and their homeworld?"

"Sure, our homeworld is called Csilla. We have many planets that we call our own but Csilla is the place where the government, the Ascendancy is located. It is a frozen ice world. So, most of the buildings are underground to keep in the warmth. We are a society that is based around family and our government is structured around different families. The number of ruling families has changed throughout the years. Each family is headed by an Aristocra. I am sure you will hear plenty more in the coming days but we should retire for the night." The Commander said.

"I agree. I am feeling a little sleepy and the need to meditate." Marilia said as both her and the Commander sat up.

The Commander led her to a small area where there were two small bunks across from each other and light switches above them. Not much room but in the small space it would be ok.

"Well, if you get anymore visions be sure to let me know." Thrask said as he got down on his bunk and Marilia got into hers.

"I will, Commander. Goodnight." She said as she used the force to switch the above lights off. She could see the Commander's glowing red eyes fade into the darkness as he closed his eyes.

Marilia turned to her other side and laid there gathering the force around her. She went deeper into it letting it embrace her and then a vision appeared before her eyes.

_She was on a balcony overlooking an icy surface. The balcony was protected from the cold. She looked behind her and could see a room full of Chiss. All dressed in different colored robes. She then looked at herself and she was wearing a one shouldered green dress with a gold necklace. Her hair was tied back with a matching gold hair brace. She noticed a rather short Chiss approaching her. His hair was just started to grey suggesting that he was middle aged. He was wearing a yellow robe with the color grey outlining it. He was smiling and held out his hand to her. She gave him her hand as he joined her on the balcony. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. As the music switched to a slow dance, he took her hand, and they danced overlooking the snowy scenery. The Chiss pulled her closer to him and as her head was resting on his chest, he reached down and placed his hand underneath her chin. As he brought her face up to his, he kissed her gently at first, and then the kiss became more passionate. After the kiss was finished, the Chiss said in a deep but yet soft voice, "You are mine." As the Chiss kissed her again, Marilia woke up._

Marilia woke up with a start and it didn't go unnoticed. The Commander had just came out of the refresher, when he saw Marilia sit up real fast, and he stood there for a while letting her calm down before he asks.

Marilia took a couple of deep breathes and regained her calmness. She could see the Commander standing beside her bunk now from the corner of her eye but she just sat there waiting for him to ask first.

"A vision?" Thrask finally said as he sat in his bunk across from her.

"Yes." She said as she recounted everything to the Commander.

"Well, that is interesting. That is definitely Aristocra Formbi but this vision is most curious. He dislikes outsiders and he certainly is very stubborn about a great many things." Thrask said as he got up and went over to the seats along the wall.

"Ít just might be a plot to destroy Thrawn, though I don't know what I have anything to do with it." Marilia suggested.

"Might be" Thrask said getting up and walking over to the inboard table. He keyed the onboard comm. As he did so, he signaled for Marilia to come beside him, and then an image came up on the Comm.

Marilia was in the process of getting up, when she noticed the image, and her nerves started up again. The image was of a Chiss, a tall male Chiss in a white uniform, and a smooth voice. It was Grand Emperor Thrawn. She came to rest beside Thrask.

"Aw, Miss Marilia. It is nice to finally meet you. Now please tell me your vision that you had last night." The Emperor said in his smooth voice.

"Yes, Sir." Marilia responded and gone on to tell the Emperor all the details that she had told Thrask earlier.

"Interesting, it does appear to be the Aristrocra but more on this matter later. Marilia, I have many plans for you, which I'll go over when you arrive within 1 standard day." The Emperor said looking at Marilia.

Marilia just watched on as Thrask signed off with the Emperor. She couldn't wait to hear what the plans were. She felt out with the force to try to see if she could pull up any hints but no.

"Commander, do you mind if I would contact Jenava?" Marilia asked not sure what the response would be.

"I don't mind, just leave out details." Thrask said as he moved over to let Marilia in front of the Holo-Projector.

"Thank you, Commander. I just want to check on everything there. Especially my parents."

"I understand." Thrask said as Marilia started to key in the right codes. Within minutes Jenava's image came up.

"Marilia! Where are you? Are you ok?" Jenava asked excitedly then blushed as Marilia's parents appeared next to her.

"Marilia, where are you? And how dare you do this to us!" Juralias yelled.

"I can't say where I am, mostly because I'm unsure of that myself. I was never off world remember?" Marilia said. She wished that she had more time to prepare to face her parents but better no than never.

"Don't get smart with us, young lady. If those smugglers don't kill you, I will." Juralais huffed. Marilia could hear her mom in the background saying "Juralias!"

Marilia tried not to smile. She didn't think that they would have bought the story but they did. "Father, I just needed to see the galaxy. I could not be stuck in one place all of my life. Maybe being a housewife is ok for Mom but not for me. I had to be free. I have a gift and I should use it. How could I have done so stuck behind a sink all the time?"

Now it was her mother's turn. Rosia's face appeared now. Tracks of tears were fresh on her cheeks. "I'm just glad that your ok, honey. I'm sorry that you felt that way about being a housewife but it's ok. Your father will understand in time, I promise."

"Thanks, Mother." Marilia said fighting back tears of her own.

"Well, we better get back to the house and let you be on your way. Don't forget that we love you, Marilia. No matter what." Rosia said as she pulled her husband off screen. Within a few minutes later Jenava appeared back on screen.

"Sorry about that. They left now, so it's just you and me."

"It's ok. I wanted to say a real good bye to them anyway. Just was a little unprepared. I still can't tell you any specifics but just wanted to let you know everything is ok."

"Thanks, oh by the way. They found your force material. Your mother wasn't too surprised but you should have seen your father's face. I don't think that they like me very much."

All Marilia could do was give a laugh. Jenava knew well that her parents didn't care for her.

"So, how's the Commander treating you?" Jenava asked giving a sly smile.

Marilia gave a small embarrassed laugh. "He is treating me good as any official on official business would." Marilia said giving a nervous smile. She looked over at the Commander next to her and she could see that he was a little embarrassed.

"Ok, ok. Sorry for that. Well, my parents will be home soon. I need to go and get everything ready for their arrival. Still need to clean. Glad that your ok and safe. Keep in touch will ya?"

"I will and thanks for everything." Marilia said as she got serious again.

"No problem. Bye" With that Jenava switched off.

Marilia turned to the Commander, who was still sitting next to her. "I'm sorry about that. That's Jenava's humor coming out."

"I didn't mind. If I may ask, your parents wanted you to be a housewife?"

"Yes, they even had a guy in mind. I refused of course. It's not that I don't want to marry but I don't want to be stuck in the house all day." Marilia said "Are you married, Commander?"

"Not yet but there is a girl waiting for me back on Csilla after I finish my rotation."

"That's nice. I hope that everything works out for you. If you don't mind me asking, is the Emperor married?"

"I don't mind. No, he isn't. He was always too busy to settle down. Always a battle to be fought and duties to be upheld. Maybe now he can be a little more free to settle down but that will be determined by the galaxy."

------------------------------------------

The rest of the trip was in silence. Thrask was reading over some material and Marilia was meditating. Marilia reached deep in the force, her ability to connect with the Force was getting better, and she enjoyed the peaceful feeling that it gave her. With only a night's sleep away from meeting the most powerful man in the galaxy, she was trying o find out more about her future. Then there was a vision.

_Marilia saw herself in a long flowing white dress, which had rich lace on it, and in the shapes of flowers. There were small pearls that decorated the bust of the dress that was otherwise plain white. There were no sleeves but long white gloves covered her arms till a little under her elbows. Her hair was pulled back and her head adorned with a long veil. She was carrying a bouquet of red and pink roses. She was standing outside of a big ceremony room behind big wooden doors. The doors opened to the sight of big red carpet underneath her feet and scaling all the way up to the marble alter. There were many people sitting on either side of her. Though before she could see, who the groom was, the vision ended._

Marilia just sat there and didn't know what to think. She then looked at the clock and saw that it was time for her to go asleep. As she got up, she looked around, and then noticed that the Commander was already asleep. Marilia was thankful for that since she wanted to keep this vision to herself. She got up and went to her bunk. As she laid down, she felt that she couldn't sleep, and she just stared at the ceiling for the longest time. Tomorrow her destiny was in the hands of Emperor Thrawn. She reached out in the force to calm herself and within a few minutes, she was asleep.

------------------------------------------

It was the next morning, and Marilia woke up still feeling nervous. Today they will be arriving at Coruscant. They still had a few hours before arrival. Marilia looked out the viewport and could see what appeared to be many ships of different kind. She heard that Coruscant was the heart of the galaxy and with this traffic it must be. Commander Thrask came up behind her and sat down next to her.

"There is a small refresher if you would like to use it before our arrival." The Commander said.

"Sure, Thanks." Marilia said as she got up and walked towards it.

"Oh by the way did you have any more visions?" Thrask asked.

Marilia stopped and turned around. "Yes, but it was a little personal. I was getting married in it. I'm sure it was just because of our discussion before my meditation."

"Oh ok. Just wondered if there were any more clues to the Aristocra's plan."

Marilia went to the refresher. It was so cramped but she made the best of it. She washed her hair in the small sink and washed her face. It wasn't much but it would have to do. She squeezed as much water out of her hair so maybe it will dry before their arrival which was less than 2 hours away. Marilia could feel her excitement growing. She combed her out as she left the refresher and sat back down by the viewport. She continued to watch the traffic and wonder about the individuals in each of the ships. What their lives must be like. She took a deep breath and let it out. The Commander noticed her nerves.

"Don't be nervous, Marilia. Thrawn will seem a little bit intimidating but you only have to worry if you would upset him."

"Thanks, Commander. It's just I've never been off world and here I am going to meet the most powerful man in the galaxy." Marilia said as she continued to comb her hair. Her hair was mostly dry now thanks for the constant airflow of the cabin. She looked at the time and 2 hours had past so quickly.

"We are preparing for final approach, Sir. You might want to put on your restraints for landing procedures." The one pilot called back to them.

Thrask and Marilia placed on their restraints as advised. Marilia could see Coruscant finally. The whole planet was a glow with lights and traffic. Her breath was taken away by the sight.

"Landing is just like take off, so expect some turbulence on the way in." Thrask said to Marilia.

"Ok, Commander." Was all Marilia could say as she watched the lights get closer and closer. Finally they hit the atmosphere. The shuttle indeed began to shake with the stress of entry. Marilia's hands were clasped under her seat until the shaking stopped a few minutes later.

"That wasn't so bad; at least the weather is nice." Thrask commented as he noticed Marilia letting go of the bottom of the seat.

The shuttle continued its descent until it was level with the top part of the city landscape. Marilia watched as many shuttles passed by and the many buildings alive with many beings from all over the galaxy. Then as the shuttle slowed the tall buildings were passed them and now they were heading towards an elaborate tall building with many towers surrounding it. It was the only isolated tall building around. Marilia could guess that it was the Imperial Palace. There in front was a huge docking bay with its roof starting to open. The shuttle slowed down even more as it made a complete stop over the now opened docking bay. The shuttle began to hover softly down into the bay.

Marilia could feel a huge party waiting for them as the shuttle made final touchdown. One of those waiting for them was the Emperor. Marilia made a last check of her hair and it was all in order. She reached through the force to calm herself. As the shuttle ramp opened, both Thrask and Marilia unclasped their restraints. Marilia was almost shaking as she walked down the ramp. There on both sides of the ramp was a line of Chiss soldiers and then coming up to greet them was Emperor Thrawn himself. Commander Thrask, who was in front of her bowed, and Marilia did the same. She was unsure of what to do but decided to play it safe.

She could see a couple of shuttle busses awaiting them beyond the welcoming group. But she drew her attention back to the Emperor as he finished greeting Commander Thrask and turned to her.

"I would like to welcome you to Coruscant and the Imperial Palace, Miss Marilia. I hope that your journey was a pleasant one." The Emperor said extending a hand towards Marilia.

"Thank you, Sir. It was a very pleasant journey and amazing to finally get to see more of the galaxy other than just Wayland. Congratulations on your victory, Emperor Thrawn." Marilia said as she shook Thrawn's hand. She hoped that she said everything alright. She didn't want to look foolish in front of Thrawn. She could almost hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Thank you, Marilia. Now we should get back to the Palace to allow you to get some rest before our meeting a little later in the day." Thrawn said as he smiled and gestured for them to follow him to the awaiting shuttle busses.

Thrask and Marilia was seated in the middle bus with the Emperor. They sat in the back with two Chiss soldiers on either side as the Emperor sat in front of them also accompanied with two soldiers on either side. The convoy of busses started on its journey through the connected tunnels linking the Docking Bay with the Palace. The walls were lighted but that was about all that could be seen as far as decoration. Many small speeders as well as other busses were passing them on the other side as well as beside them. It only took a minute to reach the entryway into the Palace. The Convoy stopped and the soldiers were the first ones off and as they did so got into guarding positions.

The Emperor exited first and as his guards got into position around him. Marilia and Thrask exited second with their guards also in position. The party then walked into the Imperial Palace. People in front of them parted to allow them to pass. They all had stopped and watched. Marilia was too busy looking around the huge surroundings. It was decorated elaborately still from the celebrations. The atmosphere still had the hope that Thrawn's victory created. They reached a turbolift and as they reached the 12th floor, Marilia could sense the presence of another force user. She tried to read more but it was of no use. She looked around and could guess that this was the residential area of the Palace.

The Emperor stopped in front of an apartment and turned towards Marilia.

"Here are your quarters, Marilia. I hope that it suits you well. I'll be taking Commander Thrask with me for now but I'll send him down to escort you to my private quarters, where we will have our meeting. Take 3 hours to rest and freshen up from your long journey and be ready."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I will do as you say." Marilia said as they shook hands. The Emperor then tuned to go towards another set of turbolifts with his guards. Marilia watched for a few moments and then turned to key her apartment door to open.

As she walked into her new apartment, the lights turned on automatically. It was a huge space with many couches and chairs. There was a table with a holo-projector on it as well as a huge window overlooking the landscape of Coruscant. Marilia walked around looking at every room. There was a kitchen stocked up already with many different kinds of food and kitchen tools. The refresher was huge with a big bath and shower set. Towels were hanging on the racks waiting to be used. The bedroom was the most breath taking, the bed was large with a canopy top, and there was a huge window and door to a balcony. The balcony overlooked the Imperial Gardens.

Marilia decided to take a hot bath and then go to sleep for the remaining time before her meeting. She wished Jenava was here to see this apartment. She would totally fall on the floor, Marilia thought. She walked to the refresher and drew the water. As the water was filling the tube, she pulled back her hair, and started to undress. Once the water was done she got in and laid back. She laid there for the longest time but decided to wash up. With a towel wrapped around her, she walked to her bedroom, and took a look in the walk in closet. She was surprised to see a new outfit waiting for her. It was light brown tunic set with black command boots. She finished drying off and wore the new outfit. It fit perfectly. Marilia then went over to the bed and laid down. She set the timer for 20 minutes before she would have to go for the meeting. Already relaxed from the hot bath, she didn't need to use the force to calm herself, and was a sleep within a minute.

------------------------------------------

The timer went off in a loud beeping noise. Unfamiliar with the sound Marilia jumped awake and shut it off after a long moment of looking around to figure out the sound. Everything was so new for her and she was just getting used to richly surroundings. It was a little intimidating after coming from such a poor place like Wayland. She was beginning to get nervous again but put a stop to it. She was a stronger person than to always allow her nerves to take over. With the extra time that she had before her meeting with the Emperor, she went to the kitchen and fixed herself a sandwich. Just as she finished there was a buzz at the door. She went and keyed it open.

"Ready to go?" Commander Thrask asked. He was still in his Commander's uniform.

"Yes, Commander." She said as she stepped out from her apartment and locked it.

They walked towards the turbolifts that the Emperor had used earlier. Thrask pressed the button for the upper most level. The Emperor's quarters were 2 full floors on the very top. The turbolift stopped and both stepped out. There in an elaborate hallway, there was a beautifully decorated door in front of them, and on either side a statue that represented the strength of the Empire. As they reached the door, Thrask buzzed, and then a special device came out with a keypad. Thrask had entered what appeared to be a special code. Within moments of the keypad re-entering the door panel, the door opened, and there in a black tunic outfit was Emperor Thrawn.

"Aw, Marilia welcome. Thank you Commander, you are dismissed." Emperor Thrawn said as him and Thrask exchanged salutes. Marilia had a surprised look on her face, she was meeting the Emperor alone? Marilia watched as Thrask left and entered the turbolift. She then looked as Emperor Thrawn gestured for her to enter his private quarters.

"I hope that your apartment was to your liking." The Emperor said as he walked towards the living room area and sat down in one chair.

He gestured for Marilia to sit across from him. He sat with his legs crossed out in front of him and his hands folded on his lap. As Marilia walked to sit down, she looked around the quarters, and saw something familiar. There it was the balcony that was in her one vision. But rather then saying anything just yet, she sat down in the chair indicated. The Emperor's living quarters was vastly decorated with many pieces of art. The rich red carpeting accented the red painted walls that had gold trim around its edges. The chairs that they were sitting on were well padded and the same color as the walls.

"It was, Your Majesty. Thank you. Please excuse me, sir but all of this is so unfamiliar to me. I've never been off world and just experiencing all of this is a little overwhelming for me." Marilia said as she noticed the Emperor studying her. She was so impressed with his sophistication and his seemingly knowing calmness.

"You're welcome and I understand that it can be a little strange to be in whole new surroundings. It was like that for me when I was discovered in the Unknown Regions and brought to Coruscant. But let us get to the matter of your being here." Emperor Thrawn said as he uncrossed his legs and keyed a control pad.

A display came up on the holo-projector on the table in front of them. An image of an older Chiss came up and Marilia recognized him from the one in her vision.

"Is this the Chiss you viewed in your vision?"

"Yes, it is. Is that the Aristocra, Sir?" Marilia asked.

"Yes, it is indeed, Marilia." The Emperor said as he keyed the holo-projector off. "I noticed as you entered, you took an extra moment to look at the balcony, and you seemed to recognize it. Is it the same one from your vision as well?"

"Yes, Sir it is." Marilia said.

"Marilia, I have a proposition for you, if you would like to hear it? You are not obligated to agree and you if you refuse, you are free to return to your home."

"I would like to hear it, Your Majesty. I am sure that I can help you with whatever you will need." Marilia said nervous to hear what the Emperor might ask of her. Right now, she will learn her destiny.

"Very Good, Marilia. I have many agents that can do anything that I order. Though they are well skilled and mastered in the art of war, none of them has what you have, the Force. I want my own personal agent with the tool of the force at her hands. The road is not easy mind you but it is well worth it. Fighting to restore peace to the galaxy and doing so in secret more secure. I would like for you to become that agent, known as my hand, and an extension of my will. You would only take orders from me and your only duty would be to me. I need your loyalty and your service as my hand, Marilia."

Marilia just sat there for a while. She was so stunned by what he was asking of her but she felt threw the force that this is the path that she is to take. She felt the Emperor's intentions were pure and that peace was the ultimate goal. With her nervousness gone, she felt strong, and now more assured than ever. Now it was her time to decide her future and she wasn't going to pass up a chance to be the Emperor's number one agent.

"I accept your offer, Your Majesty. My loyalty is only to you and you alone. I just have one question though; I'm not fully trained in the Force, Sir. How can I be your Hand without mastering the force?" Marilia asked as she noticed the Emperor giving her a slight smile.

"A problem already solved, my Hand. I have enlisted the help of a known Chiss Shadow Jedi to train you. His core name is Drasler and you will meet him tomorrow to begin your training. Training in the force though will only be the first step, you will also be trained in sabotage, assassination, intelligence gathering, and kidnapping"

"Thank you, Sir and I understand" Marilia said unsure if she would be capable of taking another life even for the purpose of peace.

"Would you care for a drink to celebrate our new partnership?" The Emperor asked as he stood up and walked over to Marilia.

Marilia sat there as the Emperor walked over to her and lowered his hand for her to take it. Marilia placed her hand in his and stood up. The Emperor then placed the same hand on her back as he led her to the bar area on the other side of the living room and near the steps for the upper part of the quarters. A bartender droid stood behind the counter waiting for orders.

The Emperor ordered drinks that were a mix of ale and sweet nectar from a flower that can only be found on Munto Codru. The Bartender droid mixed the concoction as Marilia watched. The clear ale seemed to glow a sweet mixture of pink and yellow as the nectar was mixed in. Both drinks were served. Both the Emperor and Marilia toasted to new partnership. Marilia instantly liked the drink. You can taste just a little bit of the bitterness of the ale threw the sweet tang of the nectar. As they finished their drinks the Emperor escorted Marilia towards the door.

"You better go and get some rest for your first day of training. The road ahead is a long one but I know that you will not fail me, Marilia. In the Chiss Military we have a saying and I want to say it to you. I wish you warrior's luck, My hand." The Emperor said as he keyed the door open.

As Marilia stepped out she turned around to face Thrawn, "I wish you warrior's luck, My Emperor." Thrawn smiled as Marilia turned to head towards the turbolift. She could hear the sound of Thrawn's door closing behind her. Marilia felt pure excitement come over her. One day she was marriage bait and now she was the top agent of the most powerful man in the galaxy. The turbolift made its quick descent to the 12th floor and then stopped.

Marilia entered her apartment and closed the door behind her. The lights once again turned on automatically. She went to the balcony and stared out at the city landscape. It was just twilight and the city's lights began to glow as the night sky was a darkening blue. She stayed there for the longest time staring into the starry night sky before finally going to bed.

**To Be Continued…………………………….**

7 | Page


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Smoke and Mirrors**

As Marilia returned from the balcony, where she was looking up at the stars, and thinking about home. Marilia kicked herself mentally; she needs to start to think of Coruscant as her home now, and the Emperor as her new master.

She sat down on her bed and just stared at the wall in front of her. She should probably get some sleep soon but she couldn't stop thinking about the whole situation. Tomorrow, she will start force training with this Drasler and she was so worried. What if she failed? Thrawn would put her back on Wayland and then what? She then noticed a black device on her nightstand. On closer inspection it turned out to be a Datapad . There was a blinking green light. She was confused at first. They only had the big versions on Wayland. She pressed the button near the green light. The image of the Grand Emperor came up.

[ Marilia, once again welcome to Coruscant, and thank you for choosing to be my Hand. I almost forgot to mention, my private line, just in case there is an emergency, or if you have another vision. My private line code will come up on the screen after my message is complete. I have no doubt that you will make me proud these coming days.]

The image of the Emperor faded and the number to his private line came up. Marilia memorized it. She placed the device back on the top of the night stand and decided it was time for her to sleep. She knew she will have a long day tomorrow.

Marilia pulled the covers up around her and fell asleep after a quick change into the night clothes that she found in her closet. She slept with no visions or even dreams.

In the morning, Marilia woke up to the sun shining into her room, and a fresh smell greeted her. She rose from bed and decided to wear the new tunic outfit. As soon as she did, there came knocking at her door, and she instantly walked towards the door. She could feel the force flowing from her visitor. Marilia knew instantly that her new teacher has arrived.

She keyed the door open to reveal a Chiss with dark black hair tied behind his back and dressed in a red black tunic. He had on black combat boots and a lightsaber was strapped to his one side.

"Greetings, Marilia. As you probably already guessed. I'm your force trainer, Master Drassler. Come, we are on a tight schedule." Drassler said as he turned and walked away.

Marilia stood there for a moment not sure just what happened but then she turned her attention to her new Datapad. With a quick motion of her hand, she force gripped it, and pulled it to herself. She quickly keyed her door shut and walked briskly to catch up to Drassler.

"The first lesson is, you may never know when you will have to leave a location. So it's best to always plan on taking the minimum and only what's necessary." Drassler said as he noted Marilia by his side.

"Yes, Master" Marilia stated as she caught her breath. "Sir, where are we going?"

"There have been reports of enemy spies infiltrating the Palace. So we shall help the efforts of the Imperial Intel teams in hunting down the spies. We shall start by heading to the Command center so you can get a good idea of the layout of the Palace." Drassler said as he keyed a turbolift.

"How could they infiltrate, I would imagine that security here is always at its highest." Marilia asked as they entered into the turbolift.

"It's simple, they are Chiss. The Emperor is limited on what he can do as far as Chiss affairs and as far as the Chiss Ruling Families go, they ruled that no family can be excluded for any reason. So that's an open door for the Chaf to send in spies or any other infiltrators. While the Emperor has a plan to get around the Council of Families, he still needs them, and so he plays along for now."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. They walked to the Command room, where Marilia was able to download a schematic of the Palace on her Datapad. They then received a quick debriefing. The Imperial Intel was having trouble pin pointing all the suspected spies. Since not all Chaf members were actively spying in the Palace. Drassler thanked them for their time and they left to go to the main hall.

"Sir, how can I detect who is a spy or not?" Marilia asked in a low voice as Drassler was looking around the hall that broke off into two sections both leading to the Main Hall but one going left the other right.

"First, you feel out with the force, get a sense of their mood, intentions, and try to read their minds. Chiss are difficult to read so you'll have to put a lot more effort into it. Did you ever do anything like that before?"

"I practiced it before. It came in handy with my parents but that's about it." Marilia stated as she was becoming a little nervous. This is really learning on the job.

"Well, it's just reading another person's energy field. Everyone gives off different fields depending on their moods or intentions. The darker ones are more than likely the ones that are up to no good. You will have to tap into their minds to confirm it though. You know how to do that?" Drassler asked as he looked at Marilia.

"Not really, was always nervous to practice that. Was afraid that I would hurt the other person."

"It's pretty much the same as reading one's energy field but instead you tap into it. You extend your energy into theirs and momentarily meld yours with theirs. But don't let it get to strong or the meld will be permanent. It's about finding the right balance. Try doing it with me."

"Sir?" Marilia asked but then she calmed herself felt out with the force. She felt Drassler's strong energy field and tapped into it. She felt out with the force to get the right balance, it was very difficult but she was finally able to get through. _"We should start with the main hall, split up, and then canvas the other main operating sections of the Palace." _Marilia could here Drassler's thoughts and instructions. She decided to give it a go herself. _"Yes, Sir"_ Marilia said through the force. She could tell that it worked as Drassler's gave a slight smile and a nod of his head.

"Even when we are separated, you can feel out with the force for my energy field and communicate with me like that from anywhere. We should get started. You take the left side of the hall and I'll take the right side. Don't let others suspect that your looking for anybody in particular. Blend in the crowd and even interact as perhaps a normal tourist. Get creative." Drassler said as he left for the main hall on the right side.

Marilia just stood there for a half a minute. It was slightly overwhelming for her, she never thought that she would be hunting down spies or even using her force in a whole new way. She decided she needs to get her mind used to this new life and she walked towards the left hallway.

As she stepped out into the hallway on the left and into the main hall. She tried to look inconspicuous. There was a healthy mix of many species, she decided to go to an open seat, and as she walked to there she felt Drassler's presence. He was on the opposite side of the hall also sitting down. They pretended not to acknowledge each other. Marilia got out her Datapad as she reached out with the force to gain more awareness of her surroundings.

The Main Hall was a huge half circle where people visiting the Palace for official business would gather and mingle with each other. It was decorated ornately, with off white marble, with a tan sun like design. The curtains were deep red and the couches were also a matching deep red. There were green plants and exotic flowers from all over the galaxy placed around the hall. The greenery complimented the many different art sculptures and artwork from many different species.

Marilia was pretending to fiddle around on her datapad as she got a strange sensation in the force. It seemed like a warning bell going off in her mind. _"Whatever happens go along with it, this is what I have felt would happen."_ She heard Drassler's voice in her mind. Marilia started to get nervous. She then felt the danger getting close. She held her nerves as she just continued to fiddle with her datapad. In the corner of her eye, she noticed somebody sit down next to her. She heard someone clearing their throat seeming to want to get her attention.

Marilia then looked over to see that the one who was now sitting next to her, was actually a Chiss male dressed in a yellow tunic outfit with grey trimming on the edges. He gave a slight smile at her as he brushed back his Blue-Black hair with his one hand.

"Are you Marilia?" He asked in a tone that was both friendly and pleasant.

Marilia almost froze up. This Chiss might be acting friendly but she can tell that it was him that she felt in the force.

"Yes, I am. Who might you be?" She asked. She calmed herself as she looked at him with a look of pure curiosity.

"My core name is Flerul, the Chaf Ambassader for the Chiss Ascendancy. My master Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano would like a word with you." Flerul said as he stood up and placed his hand out towards Marilia. "If you would please come with me."

Marilia feeling that this is what she was supposed to do; took Flerul's hand and stood up. She didn't see Drassler anywhere but she sensed him just starting to head to the higher levels of the Palace. She was on her own now as Flerul let go of her hand and was now leading her away from the Main Hall.

"If I might ask, Ambassador. How did the Chaf know about me?" Marilia asked

"We keep a close eye on things here and we noticed that directly upon landing on Coruscant, you had met the Grand Emperor. We knew that you were of some importance especially with shortly before your arrival a rogue Chiss Jedi had also arrived in the Palace."

"What does the Chaf want from me?" Marilia could see that she was being led to the shuttle area.

"The Aristocra will explain more when we reach him on the private secure line on my private ship." The Ambassador said as they reached the shuttle area and boarded the shuttle.

Drassler was indeed heading up the higher levels of the Palace. He could feel that Marilia was going to be taken off world. He was not comfortable with this at all. Drassler reached his destination, gave the door a knock, and within moments the sounds of a keypad being operated gave away to the door opening.

"Master Drassler, what can I do for you?" Grand Emperor Thrawn asked as he stepped aside to let Drassler enter. Thrawn was wearing a plain black and dark red tunic outfit.

"Marilia is now with the Chaf Ambassador. I feel that she will be taken to Csilla. Formbi wants her for some reason." Drassler said as he went straight towards the window that stretched the whole way across the room. He folded his arms in front of him as he sensed Thrawn come up behind him.

"It's just as I theorized it. The Chaf wouldn't pass up the opportunity. I knew that Formbi's shadow sponsor was a force user and this development proves it."

"Excuse me, sir?" Drassler looked at Thrawn puzzled. "A force user, backing Formbi?"

"Of course, why not? Both would want rid of me. The Force user most likely a Sith would want rid of me to be able rule the Galaxy himself and Formbi wants the end of me as well as my Empire. How could they instantly feel Marilia's presence and that she was meant to meet me?"

"What about Marilia, she is all alone. She is not well enough trained to handle this Sith by herself. She won't even be able to handle Formbi. This was not the training that she was promised"

"She is not meant to fight him or Formbi. Just to gather Intel and help draw them out. Don't worry, she won't be alone. As much as Formbi has spies in the Palace, I have spies in the Ascendancy. They know to contact her. Her training will be unorthodox but she will learn as she goes along."

Drassler just shook his head in resignation and looked out the window. As Thrawn joined him in watching the traffic. Drassler could feel Marilia far from his position and on the move. He looked down at the one docking bay. There a Chiss designed ship with Chaf family markings started to rise from the bay, the ship righted itself to head towards the atmosphere then orbit.

Marilia was in the plush greeting room of the Ambassador's private ship. The whole room was decorated in yellow and grey. In the middle was a dark wooden table with elaborate carvings and in the middle was a built in Holo-Projector. There was a refresher and a mini bar down the right hall and down the left hall was the Bridge, where the Ambassador had gone.

They had reached orbit now, the ship was moving farther away from the incoming traffic, Marilia looked out the viewport and watched the traffic start to dwindle. _"Wasn't just yesterday that I arrived on Coruscant. Now where am I being taken? Most likely Csilla."_ Marilia thought to herself. Now she could see Coruscant as a distant glowing globe and there were no other ships around. Just then the doors to the Bridge hissed open and the Ambassador walked toward her. Once again, he sat down beside her.

"The Aristocra should be calling at any moment." Flerul stated as he looked out the viewport as to confirm that there was no other ship present.

Marilia just nodded her head. She had no idea what was happening. She was now in the hands of the enemy with no choice but to go along. She could fight her way back to Coruscant but Drassler did say that she was supposed to go along with it. And she didn't want to start a war between the Chiss. A beeping sound interrupted her thoughts. She noticed it was indeed the Aristocra as the Ambassador keyed the Holo-Projector to receive the call.

In front of her was an image of the Aristocra. His hair was sprinkled with grey but his face was strong and lined. Marilia figured that the Aristocra was well in his middle ages. He was mostly talking to Ambassador to begin with. She didn't understand the language but both were very serious. The Aristocra then turned to Marilia.

"Marilia, nice to meet you finally. We shall meet in person when you arrive on Csilla but for now. I just want to let you know that the Chaf family is in your service." The Aristocra said smiling at Marilia.

"Thank you, Sir. I don't mean to question but I only met the Emperor last night. What is the Chaf family's interest in me?" Marilia asked

"We have deduced that you're a force user. We merely want to offer you a job with us. The Chiss Ascendancy could use a force user on its side. The Emperor has a galaxy wide military power backing him. Also, if Thrawn needed a force user, he can easily have Master Drassler serving him, right?" Formbi said lifting an eyebrow towards a now thoughtful Marilia.

She hated to admit it but Formbi had a point. It would also be nice to learn about the Chiss culture, she had become interested in learning more about it since her adventure began. She also didn't have much of a choice either.

"Very true, Aristocra. I accept the offer, sir and look forward to meeting you in person." Marilia said still thinking about what Formbi had said.

"That's great to hear, Marilia. I shall alert the Ruling Families to your arrival. For now though I shall go to let your journey here begin. Ambassador take good care of our guest." Formbi said smiling even wider.

"I will, Aristocra." Flerul said as Formbi keyed off the transmition.

Marilia just looked at the Holo-Projector, wondering what she had gotten herself into. She noticed that the Ambassador had just spoken into his comm. unit. Within a few minutes, the ship lurched forward as it jumped into hyperspace.

"Welcome to the Chiss Ascendancy, Marilia." The Ambassador said as he smiled at her. "Now you're just an associate but if you serve the Chiss well, you can become a Assistant Syndic. The highest title that can be bestowed on an outsider."

Marilia smiled at that opportunity. She became conflicted now with her two choices. Either stay serving the Emperor or serve the Aristocra. She knew from her vision that the Emperor is the right choice and she knew that the Aristocra was just going to use her. But what guarantee is there that the Emperor isn't also just using her? She decided that she should meditate on it as soon as she can. But for now, it seemed that the Ambassador wanted to talk with her.

"We are about 6 days away from Csilla in Hyperspace." The Ambassador said after a long pause he added "So where are you from originally?"

"From the Mid Rim world of Wayland."

"So you never have been off of Wayland before?"

"No, this is my first time being off planet. It's a little overwhelming; I never thought that I would see Coruscant none the less going into the Unknown Regions."

The Ambassador looked surprised at the fact that she never been off world.

"What did bring you to the attention of Thrawn in the first place?"

Marilia noticed that the Ambassador left out Thrawn's title. She decided it was best to answer carefully.

"I had a vision through the force of an impending threat against the Emperor. I had notified the local Imperials on the vision and soon enough I was on a shuttle to Coruscant."

"What was this vision?" Flerual asked as he cocked an eyebrow

"I was on the balcony alongside the Emperor overlooking Coruscant. Then all of a sudden there was a loud booming sound and Coruscant was on fire from a battle from above. There was a big explosion in front of me and when the dust cleared, Thrawn was dead."

Marilia reached out with the force and tapped into the Ambassador's mind. From that she gathered that the Chaf didn't know about the vision or the exact details of it. She released her hold on his mind.

"Did you get a good look at any of the attacking ships?"

"No, I didn't. I mainly just stayed at watching the destruction of the planet and the Emperor"

"I see, one has to ask though, why didn't Thrawn or the Imperials that you notified just take a statement? Why go through all this trouble to bring you to Coruscant?"

"I'm not sure; perhaps it was my force ability or my ease in dealing with them, when they searched my house. Other than that, I don't know." Marilia stated. She was starting to question everything now.

"Well, hopefully the rest of the Chaf will be able to help fill in the blanks."

"Sir, if I might ask? Why is the Chaf against Thrawn?"

"The Chiss have very strict laws especially in military engagement. We only take action when we are attacked. Thrawn always tested those laws and the event of Outbound Flight was too much for the Chiss Council to take. The Chaf family was the leading family overseeing that whole fiasco. Thrawn had baited the Vaagari into attacking first and alongside that destroyed the Outbound Flight. I am sure you will learn more during your time on Csilla."

"I am sure, Mr. Ambassador. If it is alright, I best retire for the night. I've had so much excitement these past days but hardly any rest." Marilia stated. She really wanted to meditate.

"I quite understand, the rest area is right back this way." Flerul stated as he stood up to lead Marilia to the back part of the ship.

Marilia followed him as she looked around the ship. All yellow decorated with grey lining. The viewports showed only the blue streaks of hyperspace. Flerul had stopped at a door and keyed it open. Inside there was a medium sized bedroom. It was decorated with an ornate dark wood bed and matching side tables. The room colors were the same as everywhere else.

"It is very beautiful, Ambassador." Marilia said as she stepped inside and turned to look at Flerul.

"Thank you, Marilia. I'll let you sleep now. See you in the morning." With that the Ambassador keyed the door shut.

Marilia went over to the bed and sat down. She noticed that there was a refresher on the left side of the room and a walk in closet on the right. She went to the closet and keyed it open. Inside there was a light blue night gown with white lining. She made a quick change into the night gown.

Now fully comfortable Marilia decided it was time to meditate. She was uneasy on how everything was so prepared. Taking a deep breath Marilia opened herself up to the force and started to meditate.

Aristocra Formbi entered into his office and keyed the door locked. He needed to be alone for this transmission. He went to the holo-projector and keyed in the code to the far outer regions. There was a long pause as his call went unanswered. Formbi started to worry but as soon as he was about to give up, a black robed figure appeared on screen. Formbi cleared his throat.

"Sorry for the interruption, My Lord. But she is on her way. What is your strategy?"

"Very good, Aristocra. We need our own Force Sensitive spy in the Palace, and one so close to Thrawn is perfect. Your job is to turn her away from Thrawn, make her fully yours, and then when she is ready bring her before me."

"Yes, My Lord." Formbi said giving a small nod of his head. "The fleet is almost finished as well. We shall have Thrawn surrounded"

"Good news to hear. Keep me updated, Aristocra." The black hooded figure said in a grainy low voice.

"Yes, My Lord" With his final acknowledgement the screen went black and Formbi gave a sigh of relief.

Formbi sat down and contemplated his next move. The girl will be here in a few days; he alerted the Council that a Representative from Thrawn's Empire was coming. No need to give them details. This was between him and Thrawn. He never cared much for outsiders, so this will test his limits. _"I'll have to charm her, but how to do it without sending red flags with the other Chiss? I'll do it privately and always keep a guard on her." _Formbi thought. He knew that his black cloaked friend doesn't just want a spy but also an assassin next to Thrawn. Formbi sighed as he keyed his office door locked from the controls. Time to get back to normal business.

_Marilia was in a room, there was a long table that was occupied by many Chiss. On the other side there stood only one Chiss and two humans. The one Chiss looked like a younger version of the Emperor in black uniform and she didn't know the humans. She clearly knew the yellow cladded Chiss that was in the middle of the desk, yelling, and slamming his fist down as Formbi. Then the image switched to a cockpit that was shaking as it neared a planetary surface at a speeding rate. In the cockpit was a female that Marilia could see was clearly a Jedi with the lightsaber strapped to her belt and in the other was a Chiss that looked like a younger version of the Emperor but yet different than the Chiss before. They were quickly adjusting the controls as the rocky surface of the planet came up quickly, the impact destroyed the cockpit throwing the occupants back and Marilia could see that they had died instantly. _

Marilia snapped out of the vision with a start. She knew what she witnessed was the past, what it meant took some consideration. The younger Chiss had to have been a relative of Thrawn's and what part did Formbi play in it? Perhaps there was a library on Csilla that she could use to gather more information.

She thought for a moment, the Emperor did say to tell him about any new visions but it would be risking it contacting him on board a Chaf ship. But yet her new datapad was equipped with a built in jammer and was encrypted. So it shouldn't be able to be detected. She felt out in the force and sensed that the Ambassador was asleep.

Marilia took out her Datapad and keyed the Emperor's private line on the built in Vid-holo system. She felt nervous still to speak with him but felt that perhaps it was best. After a while Thrawn's image came up and he looked at her giving a slight smile.

"My Hand, do you have something to report?" The Emperor asked in his smooth voice.

"I had another vision, my lord. Perhaps of the past."

"What was it?" Thrawn asked plainly

"The first part was some sort of meeting between the Chiss families but I believe, I saw you there. You were wearing a black uniform and 2 humans were also there. The Aristocra was also there and he seemed real upset as he pounded on the table."

"Yes, that was a part of my past but I don't really think we should get into it now. Anything else?" Thrawn asked notably seeing Marilia look upset as she continued.

"Yes, the next part, I was inside a cockpit, there was a female Jedi and a Chiss that had a strong resemblance of you, my lord. The cockpit was shaking and they were struggling to keep control as they crashed into the planet's surface." Marilia finished. Thrawn by then seemed to have been taken aback.

"What do you think is the significance of this vision to the current situation?"

"I believe it was trying to give me an idea of the history between you and Formbi. To give me a warning of how deep it goes with Formbi so I could anticipate his moves."

"Very good, my Hand. Is there something else bothering you?" Thrawn said as if he had bored right into Marilia's thoughts.

"Well, I'm just questioning in your need of me and my lack of training." She said as she hoped Thrawn would not take offense of the question. Instead Thrawn gave another slight smile.

"Marilia, I know that you do not understand my reasons but it is only fair to tell you that the last time, I was on Wayland. I had a sweep of the records of all Force users. There was only a few including you. The other ones seemed to have no interest in using their powers. You were the only one training yourself in the Force. Your progress was amazing. Imperial Intelligence is far more reaching than thought, my dear. I watched your improvement and it was of no coincidence that it was my cousin that met you."

Marilia just looked at him stunned. _"How long was he watching me?"_

"There were others on many different planets but I picked you out of all of them. Your enthusiasm to learn and your abilities seemed more capable of what I want."

"What do you want, my Lord?" Marilia asked breathlessly.

"What I want is an agent that I can always trust and that will be loyal to me at all costs. One that does my bidding no matter what it calls for. I know that you don't have much training professionally but I believe that you're capable of learning as you go as you did on Wayland. Drassler was truly meant to only be an advisor to me on the Force. It seems odd to say loyalty, when we have only known each other for a short amount of time but I trust your judgment. I would also suggest, if you would like to read more of my past with the Chiss, you will have to sneak into the Expansionary Library but it holds much info on that part of history, so you will be able to see past any lies that Formbi and the Chaf will most likely give you."

"I will, Sir."

"Also one last thing before I go, perhaps its time you built your own lightsaber, on Csilla there are special crystals, you will know it when you see it. This next thing, I will leave you to figure out for yourself. Did you ever hear about Force Binding?" Thrawn asked

"It is a powerful bond created through the force binding 2 together." Marilia supplied

"Good, I'll contact you later on that subject but don't attempt it, just read about it and how to do it. There may come a time, when it is needed. With that I have to sign off. Contact me with any news, Marilia."

"I will, my lord." Marilia said as the screen went black.

Marilia lied back in the bed and put the Datapad on the stand beside her. She felt more encouraged and positive in her choices that led her here. Thrawn had faith in her and it was time she had more faith in herself. The only thing that puzzled her still was Thrawn's mentioning of force binding. She would follow his directions all the same though. There came a beeping from her datapad and she reached for it. It was a message from the Emperor.

**Your passcode for Imperial archives and records. **

**ID# 41321**

Marilia saved the number in her mind. She decided since she won't be able to sleep that she would do some research. She keyed the Datapad for the Imperial Archives and punched in her ID. It quickly accepted it and Marilia searched for any information on Thrawn. There was only a few to choose from but one was a full record of his time so far in the Empire including all his battles and his history with the former Emperor Palpatine. Marilia spent most of the night reading the records. She had developed a new respect and awe for the Emperor.

The rest of the trip went smoothly. The Ambassador and Marilia talked about Chiss culture and history. Marilia learned about the many different families and their duties. Marilia felt energized from her talk with the Emperor a few nights ago. She had looked up about Force binding and pretty much had a clear idea on how it worked. Her datapad passcode encrypted was always by her side.

The last hour of the trip, Marilia felt the normal sickness in the stomach as the ship lurched forward as Hyper was discontinued. She would have to get used to that. She looked out the viewport and noticed ships in the distance. The ships stood out from the normal kinds of ships that she had witnessed these past couple of days. They were either smooth or had many corners to it. Then before her, she noticed a white iceball of a planet.

"Welcome to Csilla." The Ambassador said beside her.

"It's beautiful" Marilia said. She meant it too; it was like a shining pearl with deep blue marble intertwined in the milky white.

Within a few minutes the ship was descending into Csilla's atmosphere, the ship started to slow as it went over the surface of the planet. Marilia looked at the view; there were many snowy mountains and metal looking structures beside them. The Ambassador had told her that many if not all of the structures were built underground to hold in more heat. The ship slowed even more as it approached a big snow plain but was pock marked with many metal outcroppings and steam vents. As soon as the ship was over a circular structure, it stopped mid air and started to descend.

Marilia could feel many Chiss waiting in the docking bay. She figured one of them to be Formbi himself. The ship finally touched down and the ramp lowered. Both the Ambassador and Marilia stood up to disembark the ship. Where the ramp ended, a yellowish carpet lined with grey started. Marilia's eyes followed the length of the carpet to the awaiting greeting party. The one Chiss in the middle stood out since he was slightly shorter than the others. She recognized him as Formbi with the grey speckled hair.

Formbi led the party of Chiss down to greet them. The Ambassador stood to the left of her, leaving her in the middle to be the first one to be greeted. Soon Formbi had made up the distance and stood in front of Marilia. His face portrayed a smile that was even slightly wider than the Emperor's smile. He outstretched his hand to her; Marilia took his hand, and shook it not to tight but enough to be polite.

"It is an honor to meet you, Aristocra Formbi." Marilia said smiling as widely as him.

"Likewise, Miss Marilia. I would like to present to you my staff. Anything that you would require, they are here for your assistance as am I." Formbi said as he gestured to the group of 5 or 6 Yellow robed Chiss. Formbi was wearing about the same, Marilia noted.

"Thank you, Aristocra." Marilia said as the group started to walk towards the door. Marilia couldn't help but notice that as the others lined up behind them, Formbi kept on placing his hand on her back.

"I would like to escort you to your quarters that I have arranged for you. I was told that you left without anything, so all has been provided for you. After you have a full rest, I would like to request your presence, so I can give you a full tour of Csaplar."

"Thank you so much, Aristocra. It is greatly appreciated." Marilia said truly impressed. Formbi is truly going out of his way but yet she felt a twinge of deception hiding deep inside of him.

"No need to thank us, Marilia. You are now an associate of the Chaf family." Formbi said with his hand still Marilia's back.

They walked through the doors of the docking bay and a large road was before them. A row of speeders lined up to pick them up. Formbi and Marilia sat in the first speeder, while the Ambassador and the other staff members occupied the others. The speeders drove along at a medium pace as it circled the bay. With a large column above them the road opened up to a much larger area. Marilia was taken aback by the huge city sprawled out in front of her. There were large buildings; many different color floras decorated the city. There were also many flags representing the many families that made up the Ascendancy. As she looked up there was a large grey durecrete dome over head. The many buildings she could tell were residential but many of them also contained shops and restaurants. The smell of the food wafting out had a slight sweetness to it. She could feel Formbi watching her being bewildered by the Capital.

The speeders were approaching a large domed building complex in the center of the city. The complex was massive in size and on the front of the dome was draped the flags of the families that made up the Ascendancy. There were also small icy blue colored trees lining the entrance of it.

"Welcome to the Ascendancy's seat of power. All quarters of government officials and staff are inside. Including yours, Marilia." Formbi stated as the speeders stopped in front of the entrance. "You will have your formal meeting of the rest of the Chiss Families tomorrow after your rest and the tour."

Marilia said nothing as they stepped out of the speeders. Both the Aristocra and herself waited for the others to depart from their individual speeders. Once all was in line, they continued into the House of the Ascendancy building. Marilia couldn't help but inhaled. It was like a miniature city inside. The walls and floors were transparent but seemed to shimmer with multiple colors.

"Depending on the event, the tiles on the floor and walls can change colors to the specific family being honored." Formbi said as he once again placed a hand on Marilia's back.

"It is like a city within a city. Very beautiful." Marilia said feeling uncomfortable with the return of Formbi's hand.

"We could take another speeder but the residential section isn't too far. The Residential area is broken down by families. Your housing is next to mine to make it convenient for you or for me if something would come up." Formbi stated as he gestured to their right.

To the left of where Formbi pointed out, was many stores lined up. A variety of goods being offered was displayed in front of the windows. There were even a few dress shops and shops that sold electronics.

The group started to veer to the right as the traffic both pedestrian and speeder; slowed a bit. They were heading into the Government housing area. Marilia noticed that the Aristocra's have housing that is much grander than their staff. Each having their families color decorating their individual houses. The staff housing was smaller but still decent. They were closer together but still had the proper colors decorated on them. It went by sections and since the Chaf was the 5th ruling family. They headed to Section 5.

As they came to the Chaf section, Formbi had passed up his grand house and went to the housing right next to it. It was a medium sized house decorated with the usual Chaf colors. Formbi keyed the door open to reveal a very nicely furnished house. The furniture was pale yellow with dark carved wood. The ceiling was milky white and the walls a soft yellow. The carpet was a soft grey color. Marilia just stood admiring her new housing for a few minutes before Formbi interrupted her thoughts.

"I am glad to see that you like your new home. I am sorry to cut our meeting so short but I must get back to my office for some important government work. I shall send one of my aides to you tomorrow morning to bring you to my office so we can begin our tour then get down to official business." Formbi said as he led Marilia inside her new house. "If you would need anything feel free to contact me or my staff."

Formbi gave her link to his numbers both private and office. She saved them accordingly to her datapad as Formbi watched on.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, Aristocra." Marilia said as Formbi turned to leave.

"Neither can I, Marilia." Formbi smiled before the door shut. Leaving Marilia alone for the first time in 6 days. She felt totally exhausted but was curious about her new surroundings.

The living room was ornately decorated; there was a small dining room that was decorated just about the same as the living room. The Kitchen though was black tiled on the floor and the counters off white. She looked in the conserver and was surprised that it was fully stocked with what looked like soups and also some meat dishes. Marilia then looked into the Refresher and the size of it was very decent, with a bath and shower equipped.

Marilia then walked into the bedroom; she noted that there was a decent sized bed. The room was decorated the same as the living and dining room if not more delicate. The bed was decent in size, big enough for 2 people and with a headboard with intricate carvings of flowers. She then turned her attention to the drawers and closets. She was very surprised to find that all had been filled with different kinds of clothes. Many being yellow and grey trimmed but others were plain white and black.

It was time to sleep, Marilia decided as she kicked off her shoes, and took a soft nightie out of the closet. She changed quickly, as she sat down on the bed, and laid down. Within moments, Marilia was fast asleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day. She could feel it.

**To Be Continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Seduction**

Marilia slept very early the night before, all the traveling was getting to her. There were no dreams nor were there any visions. As soon as she woke up, a little late the next morning; Marilia entered into the Refresher. She took a long hot shower and felt out in the force. She could feel her guide to Formbi's office about half a mile away. That gave her a little time to get dressed and use the auto dryer for her hair. With the towel still wrapped around her body, Marilia went to the closet.

Since it was the first day on the job, she decided on the best yellow-grey tunic outfit. Not full ceremonial but close to it. She changed into it, clipped on her matching belt, and black command boots. With that done, she went to the Auto-Dryer, and sat down. She turned the machine and ran it over her hair. Marilia decided to leave her hair down. The thickness started to return as the machine continued to work its magic. There were 2 small gold hair clips that she noticed in the vanity's drawer. After her hair was finished drying, she clipped the sides of her hair back. In good time as well, since there came knock on the door. Marilia took her Datapad off of the table and placed it in the inside pocket of the Tunic.

Aristocra Formbi was in his office thumbing through some papers, wondering when Marilia would walk through the door. He was still apprehensive about the arrangement but he couldn't let that show. He had a job to do and he would do it to the best of his ability.

The door hissed open and his aide walked in with Marilia. Her hair down with a pair of gold clips on either side. Her eyes wide with excitement. She smiled at seeing him and he couldn't help but smile back as he stood up to greet her.

"Welcome to my office, Miss Marilia. Please have a seat; I'd like to talk to you before we start the tour." Formbi said as he gestured to the one chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, Aristocra. You may just call me Marilia, sir." Marilia said still smiling.

"As you can just call me Formbi. No need for formalities." Formbi said as he sat back down. "What is your impression of Csilla?"

"It is very beautiful. The mountains in the distance are very captivating. The underground city is breathtaking to say the least. I love it."

"I'm pleased to hear it. Many outsiders just think of it as just another ice ball of a planet to be honest."

"I think perhaps it comes from my unique position to have hardly travelled. I guess most travellers become numb to the beauty around them after a while of seeing many worlds." Marilia stated as she rubbed her hands together slowly.

"Very true. Marilia, what was your life like back on Wayland?" Formbi asked curious. _"What could Thrawn possibly gain from her service? She is obliviously nervous and has no training." _Formbi thought to himself.

"It was boring, really. I trained myself in the force, which was the only fun time, I had. Of course I miss my parents and my friends but really, I was looking at a future that only included marriage."

"So you left everything including your family?"

"Yes, I had thought that I was just going to report my vision but it turned into something more." Marilia stated not liking where this was going.

"What do you mean more?" Formbi asked cocking an eyebrow

"I don't know really. I am just going along with where the force leads me. And I was invited to stay on Coruscant by Thrawn. I decided that I didn't really want to go back to Wayland. I wanted to make a new life on Coruscant." Marilia said hoping that Formbi would buy it.

"That is very odd for Thrawn to do, especially without wanting something in return. Perhaps, he has some kind of plan for you but hasn't revealed it yet." Formbi stated. He knew that it was more than just what she said.

"Maybe, I don't know. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." Marilia said as she started to feel uncomfortable.

"That leads me to ask you. Do you want to be here? I know that not much of a choice was handed to you. I certainly don't want to force you into something you don't want to do."

"Well, I really do enjoy being here and find Chiss culture very fascinating. Thrawn had his chance to offer me something but didn't. I'd like to stay here, if that is ok?"

"It is great news, Marilia. Welcome to my staff. Let's get the tour underway." Formbi said smiling as he stood up and walked over to Marilia.

Marilia blushed as Formbi held out his hand for her to take. His smile seemed a little forced and she took note of that. To no surprise, it seemed the Aristocra had some sort of agenda with her. Marilia decided that she would have to be on her guard.

As Marilia took his hand, she stood up and followed him out the door to an awaiting speeder. Formbi took a seat beside her in the back of the open top speeder. The tour would encompass all the main spots in Csaplar. Marilia was anxious to see the location of the Chiss Expansionary Library but made no mention of it.

The speeder started up and moved in a rather fast pace to get to the first location. Marilia was feeling very excited but yet apprehensive. Thrawn had let her go alone to be with one of his opponents. One that if her vision was correct would be responsible for his death. She felt very alone and wondering if she could handle things. _"Thrawn certainly wouldn't have allowed me to take the risk if he didn't feel I was up to it but yet he only knew me for only days."_ She thought as her hair was blowing in the small breeze created by the speed of the vehicle.

Formbi sat in the speeder watching buildings go past at a medium speed. As he came out of his thoughts, he looked over at Marilia, and was stunned to see her elegance as her brown hair danced in the breeze. She seemed lost in her thoughts as well. He knew that she was more to Thrawn than what she was saying. He continued to watch her as his fascination with her began to grow. He quickly broke off the stare as Marilia seemed to notice him.

The tour started with the memorial gardens that paid respect to all the fallen CEDF soldiers. It continued to the Expansionary Library, which he noted Marilia seemed real interested in. They also stopped in a favorite up scale restaurant for a lunch break. During the break, Formbi shared some facts about Chiss history and politics. In return Marilia told him more of her life on Wayland. Formbi though was caught off guard by a shared laugh at a joke and an eye lock that both of them shared. Marilia was the one to catch herself this time by quickly looking away. After lunch, they both continued on the tour and the last stop was the Ceremonial Hall.

"Marilia, there is a huge ceremony that will take place tonight. It is formal but I would like you to come as my guest." Formbi asked as Marilia looked at him surprised.

"I would love to sir but I don't have anything to wear and I don't want to impose on the Chiss." Marilia said as she looked at him blushing again.

"You would not be imposing at all and as far as what to wear. We can go to the best dressmakers in city. I'll pay of course." Formbi stated. This would hopefully gain her trust and perhaps as his lord wants, her service.

"It would be an honor, Aristocra" Marilia said as Formbi directed the driver to take them to downtown. _"What is going on? Is this part of his plan? Must be from what I heard about Formbi, he isn't too keen about outsiders"_

Within moments they were downtown and at the dress shop. Marilia picked out a green dress that was one shoulder strapped with an elegant ruffled effect that was both smooth and tasteful. She had also bought matching shoes. Her gold clips that she was already wearing were enough for her hair detail so she didn't bother with any accessories. She didn't want to spend too much of the Aristocra's money so she left out any jewelry.

Formbi was sitting in the waiting area of the store, watching Marilia pick out her dress and shoes. He noticed that she didn't pick out any jewelry and for a reason even he was unsure about, picked up his comm unit and made some arrangements. As he noticed Marilia standing in line at the register, he decided to join her.

Marilia was standing at the register with the dress and shoes hanging over her one arm. She noticed Formbi coming over to her and when he reached her; she felt his hand on her back. This made her feel uncomfortable but she hid that feeling. She could feel another Chiss watching her and she could feel that he has some connection with Thrawn. Formbi's hand started going lower on her back and she wondered if he was even aware at what he was doing. He seemed to be looking off in the distance. Thankfully, it was her turn at checkout and this brought Formbi back to awareness. With a sudden realization, he quickly took his hand off of her waist, and placed it back on his side.

The female Chiss behind the counter exchanged pleasantries as Formbi paid for everything and they both walked out of the store. Marilia could still feel the other Chiss watching them as they entered into the speeder. She caught a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye. A tall male with the colors of black and burgundy strewn into his tunic. If she remembered correctly those were the colors of Thrawn's family, Mitth. _"Well that makes sense that Thrawn would have his people watch over me. At least I'm not alone as I first feared."_ Marilia thought as the speeder began to move. Her dress and shoes tucked nicely in a silver bag on her lap.

The speeder came to a stop outside of her residence; Marilia was exhausted from all of the excitement, and really nervous about the ceremony. Formbi stepped out of the speeder and walked Marilia to her door.

"I'll send the speeder for you within 6 hours from now. That should give you good time to rest and prepare." Formbi said as he keyed the door open for her.

"Thank you, Aristocra for everything." Marilia said as they both entered into her residence.

"Please just Formbi and it is no problem at all, Marilia. See you tonight." Formbi said as he smiled. A smile that was genuine as he keyed the door open and turned to leave.

Marilia breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the speeder start up again. She went to her room and placed the dress on a hanger in the closet with the shoes placed neatly under it. Marilia got a start, when she noticed a finely carved wooden box placed on her bed. Sensing no danger from it, she opened it, and let out a gasp.

Tucked inside the box on top of a silky material was a gold necklace with a green stone carved heart pendant. There was matching bracelet, earrings, and even a ring. All gold banded with green stone hearts on them. There under the jewelry was a note that read _"From Formbi"_

Marilia placed the jewels back into the box and placed it on the dresser. She couldn't believe the Aristocra's generosity but also knew it probably had a reason behind it. At that moment, her datapad started to buzz as an incoming call was coming in. She could see it was an encrypted call coming in from Coruscant. _"Perhaps Drasler checking in"_ Marilia thought as she keyed it open. Another surprise as it was not Drassler but Thrawn himself.

"Emperor Thrawn, it is an honor, Sir"

"Thank you, Marilia. I first off want to apologize of the lack of warning of you being taken to Csilla but I am sure you understand the fluidity of the situation." Thrawn stated as he watched Marilia.

"I understand, sir." Marilia said feeling a little relieved of the Emperor's presence even if it was just a hologram.

"Now please inform me of the recent developments." Thrawn said as his red glowing eyes drew down to slits.

"Yes, Sir. When I first arrived on Csilla, I was greeted by Formbi, where he had taken me to his office. He questioned me for a bit. Seemingly wanting to know more of my involvement with you as well as wanting to try to cast doubt on you in my mind. He had asked if I had wanted to stay on Csilla, where I said I would, and he quickly welcomed me to a part of his staff. I have just returned from a tour that he personally gave. Which, it ended with him inviting me to a formal ceremony. He even took me to a dress store as well as surprised me with jewelry." Marilia said as she noticed Thrawn seemed a little taken aback by Formbi's actions.

"What was his behavior like during your day?" The Emperor asked intrigued at this seemingly out of place actions.

"In the beginning, he would force smiles, and was having a hard time not showing his reluctance to my presence. But it was after a certain point, I'm not sure why though, in the speeder. I caught him staring at me bewildered like, he noticed me looking and quickly turned away. He became more at ease with me, laughing and smiling genuinely. He even went as far as placing his hand on my back and waist. Though, I think at times his actions were unintentional since he would seemingly catch himself." Marilia stated hoping that perhaps Thrawn could shed some light on things.

Thrawn just looked at her thoughtfully at first. "It seems that the Aristocra developed a fondness for you. This makes your job a little bit easier. Get closer to him but be careful not to get to close. Don't let yourself become distracted as it would only take you away from your mission."

"I won't, Sir. Don't worry; I won't deviate from the plan."

"I trust you, Marilia. Report back to me at this number if there are any recent developments."

"I will, Sir." Marilia said as Thrawn closed the transmission after giving a nod of acknowledgment.

Marilia once again breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that now she can rest, but yet her thoughts started up. _"Formbi started to have a fondness towards me? I wonder, if I had unknowingly returned it?"_ She then thought of the time at the restaurant and gave a frown. She knew she couldn't afford to be distracted.

She needed to get some rest for the ceremony. Marilia set her clock for 4 hours from now. Allowing her 2 hours to get ready for the occasion. She drifted off to sleep slowly and could feel herself being taken into the force.

_Marilia was in a strange house. Its colors were shades of yellow and grey. As she started to walk around the house, the halls became more numbered and each getting longer. The rooms on either side of the halls were empty as she opened the doors one by one. She began to run through the halls seemingly lost in the endless maze of yellow and grey. Somewhere, she could hear a baby crying, its cries seemingly echoing off the walls. She continued to run in no particular direction as the cries became louder then out of no where, Formbi appeared before her startling her. Her scream woke her up from her vision."_

Marilia started awake not from the beeping alarm but from the vision that she just had. She understood everything in the vision except for the crying baby. It was a warning, the same one that Thrawn had gave her about getting too distracted. Don't get lost in the House Chaf was basically the message behind the vision. Marilia decided to take another trip to the refresher to wash off the sweat as she needs to start preparing for the ceremony.

Hours later, Marilia was prepped and in the speeder on her way to the ceremony. After the vision, she was more nervous, but did a calming meditation as the speeder was almost at the Ceremonial Hall.

As the speeder pulled up to the Hall, Marilia took a deep breathe, and exited. The driver must have contacted Formbi, while she was in midst of meditation since it was Formbi who met her at the door.

Formbi was shocked at Marilia's beauty in the slender dress, her hair up in an elegant ponytail held in place by the gold clips. The green heart pendant that he gave her rested on her chest just above her breasts. The bracelet and ring on her slender hands. Her brown eyes shining in both excitement and nervousness in his direction. He had to forcefully snap himself out of it to be able to greet her.

"Marilia, you look amazing." Formbi said as he took her arm.

"Thank you, Formbi. You as well look very handsome." Marilia said blushing. Formbi was dressed in a white tunic outfit with yellow trimmings. His hair slicked back more than usual and his black command boots shining. Marilia could feel that the Aristocra had at that moment was becoming a little more than just fond for her. Remembering her vision, she came back to the present.

Walking arm in arm, they entered into the main hall, and Marilia could feel all eyes come to them. The room was mostly made up of the many Chiss House's Aristocras and their families. As well as the many representatives from Chiss society including businessmen and artists. There were a few other non-Chiss in the room, which Marilia guessed were only the few representatives that did business with the Chiss from off world. Marilia felt awkward with the passing glances at her but Formbi gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. Soft music was echoing throughout the hall and a few couples where slow dancing as many others stood on the sidelines talking.

Formbi had taken her around the room introducing her to the many Aristocras and their families. She noted that he had skipped over the Mitth family. After the introductions, he walked her over to the table with ceremonial yellow and grey designed cloth on it. He sat her down and then sat himself down very close to her. She noted that under the table, Formbi had placed his hand on hers. Despite her reluctance, she intertwined her fingers with his. She could sense his surprise but then his relief.

After awhile of greeting those who came over to speak with Formbi whether to inquire, who Marilia was or those that needed to ask about business related affairs. Formbi sat up and held out his hand to Marilia.

"Please join me on the balcony, it is more private, and there is something that I would like to discuss."

Marilia took his hand and sat up. He led her to a huge reddish curtain that hid the balcony. Formbi first checked to see if someone was there and then they entered. It was then that Marilia realized that the Ceremonial Hall was not entirely underground. The balcony was large and had a protective bubble like design protecting it from the elements of the cold; music from the main hall was also being played through some hidden speaker system. It was just sunset on Csilla, the sun shined just over the peaks of the distant snow covered mountains in the distance. As she looked back at Formbi in amazement, she could tell that he didn't want to discuss anything at all. He took her hand and pressed her closer to him. Placing his hand on her waist, they started to dance slowly. Close together, she could feel his breath on her cheek, and could feel his thumb moving on her waist.

As they waltzed together slowly, none of them noticed or felt the presence of one of Thrawn's informants in a distant balcony, watching their every move. Despite her vision, Marilia was becoming very much conflicted about her feelings for the Aristocra. She knew it was most likely because it was the first time any male showered her with this kind of attention. Looking into his red glowing eyes, she felt that he too was conflicted. As the song ended, Formbi stopped still holding Marilia close to himself. He gave a little hesitation but then leaned in closer to her. Marilia inhaled sharply but relaxed as her lips met Formbi's. They kissed softly at first but then seconded it with more passionate deeper kiss. Marilia wrapping her arms around him holding him even closer as their lips continued to be locked together. After a few minutes more of kissing, they let go of each other, and with a reluctance decided to rejoin the party before anybody started to wonder.

Marilia couldn't help but feel rather shocked at her actions on the balcony. She could no longer deny her feelings for Formbi whether or not they were real or just her being caught up in the moment. Only time would tell. Formbi smiled at the guests as they came and greeted them. They had many discussions with the businessmen. Even some of the other non-Chiss came to talk with Marilia. Formbi though seemed impatient for the Ceremony to end. Hours later though, it had ended and Formbi took her arm as they exited out of the Ceremonial Hall.

"Marilia, please join me at my Estate." Formbi said clasping his hands around hers smiling at her. His eyes hopeful as he looked at her.

Marilia thought it over, knowing where it was going but couldn't help but agree. Within moments, they were in the speeder, and well on their way to his estate.

As they entered Formbi's estate, Marilia was in awe of the beauty of it. The art depicting great moments in Chiss history as well as the landscape of Csilla was absolutely breath taking. The halls and rooms were decorated with soft yellow and off white lace wallpaper. The wood features a dark brown color. Formbi led her down a long hallway to a room that featured a huge bed with dark wood railings and soft yellow coverings and white pillows at the top of the bed. It was of course Formbi's bedroom.

"I know, I am rushing things and that I must apologize for Marilia but the passion that I feel for you does not allow me to move any slower." Formbi said placing his hand on her cheek.

Marilia was apprehensive remembering her vision and what Thrawn had told her but she could also not ignore what her emotions were telling her. The passion in her was calling out for him, needing him, and wanting him. She could no longer take the conflict in herself and gave in.

She leaned in to Formbi kissing him deeply. As they released each other, they both walked closer to the bed. There they continued to kiss passionately as they undressed each other softly but hurriedly. Once undressed, they continued to make love passionately; both lost in the moment, and lost in each other. Moments of tender foreplay came to a sharp pain as Formbi entered into her. A small grown of both pain and pleasure escaped her as Formbi took her innocence. Climax came only moments later as Formbi went even deeper into her. As he released himself into her, Marilia gasped in pure pleasure, and as the moment passed. Formbi came down close to her where they kissed passionately. He then laid down beside her both taking their rest in each other's arms. As they slept together, Marilia resting her head on his shoulder with his arm around her, and Formbi on his back with his other arm resting behind his head. They slept soundly not knowing that their actions on the balcony were already being reported back to Coruscant.

As the morning came, the two woke up, and joined each other in the refresher. They agreed to hide their relationship so as to avoid a scandal and as Marilia prepared for the day ahead of office work; she knew how hard it will be to hide but knew she had to. They agreed to take different speeders to the office, Marilia will arrive first and Formbi second within an hour after her. They kissed each other passionately once again before Marilia walked out the door.

She would have to walk for quite a while before she could get to a speeder. As she walked, she nearly jumped when her datapad started beeping, and she got a start when she noticed it was from Coruscant. She ducked behind a corner and answered it. To no surprise, it was the Emperor but his eyes were drawn to slits and he was not looking to happy at all.

"Marilia, I had warned you not to get to close to Formbi. I know about the balcony and that you went to his estate. He is most likely playing you. It is not my place to dictate how you run your private life but when it can interfere with your mission and your work for me, I become concerned. Especially now since your loyalties can become …conflicted" Thrawn said sternly.

"I know, Sir. I'm sorry, I let you down. I can't really explain it but all I can say is that I got caught up in the moment. I'll be more aware next time, Sir." Marilia said not being able to look at Thrawn. She knew she screwed up but yet not regretting it.

"Marilia, believe me, I understand but at the same time, I want you to be safe." Thrawn said seemingly letting go of the stern look a little.

"Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down, Sir." Marilia said feeling even more conflicted.

"Please do visit the Library. It will help clear things up for you." Thrawn said as he cut the transmission.

Marilia stepped back to the main street and continued her way to the intersection, where she managed to flag down a speeder. Within moments she was at the office and started filing papers. As expected, Formbi arrived an hour after her. He gave her a slight smile as she returned it making sure nobody would notice it.

The work day was going well until half way through, she noticed a black uniformed Chiss male meeting with Formbi and as he spoke, she noticed that Formbi looked directly at her. His expression was that of hurt but yet not surprise. After the Black uniformed Chiss left, Formbi got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He led her to an empty conference room and locked the doors. He looked at her angrily and his voice was strict.

"I know about your job with Thrawn. I know that you're here only as his spy as I have always suspected." Formbi said as his eyes were glowing brightly in his anger.

"It started out that way, yes." Marilia said feeling panic and hurt rise up inside of her.

"What about last night, did that mean anything to you?"

"It meant the world to me, Formbi. I never felt love like that before in my life. I don't expect you to believe me but I had become so conflicted during the time we spent together. I feel nothing but love for you." Marilia said as tears came to her eyes. She could feel what she said was the truth as her heart ached for him to believe her. "I'll do anything to prove to you that what I say is the truth."

"I just want to know why?" Formbi asked softly as he looked down for a moment. His anger gone but the hurt remained.

"I don't know, I just got to Coruscant, met with Thrawn, where he offered me a job to be one of his agents, and then I ended up here." Marilia said shrugging her shoulders. "There isn't much to tell. It all happened to fast; I figured if I refused the job that I would be sent back to Wayland. I don't know what else I can tell you. I came into this all unprepared with hardly no instructions other than not to get to close to you, which you can tell I failed miserably at even that directive."

Formbi gave a slight smile at that but then asked, "What was really your vision, Marilia?"

"It was of a battle over Coruscant, chief among the attacking ships was your personal ship, and in that battle, Thrawn was killed" Marilia said sighing.

"Describe the ship" Formbi asked and as Marilia described the ship, Formbi knew she was telling the truth.

"I'm willing to give you a second chance, Marilia. Only if you do one thing for me." Formbi said.

"What's that, Formbi?" Marilia asked calmly. Unsure where this is going.

"Join me over here at the Holo-Vid. We will put a call out to Coruscant ourselves."

Marilia felt panic rise in her once again. He was going to call Thrawn and who knows how this will end.

Thrawn just finished up with lunch as he heard the beeping from his Holo-Vid. Expecting that it was Marilia with a report, Thrawn was slightly surprised to both Marilia and Formbi.

"Greetings, Emperor Thrawn. As you can probably tell, I have learned of your attempted spying. But not from Asrallka or CEDF but from Marilia herself. Isn't that right, Marilia?" As Formbi spoke proudly, Thrawn noticed the surprise in Marilia's face telling him of Formbi's deception.

"That is right, Formbi. I'm sorry my Emperor but I just can't go along with it any longer." Marilia stated in a soft and embarrassed manner that said to Thrawn that she was caught off guard at being found out. Thrawn gave a knowing nod at her. Marilia could feel that Thrawn understood the situation and was relieved.

"What is your plan for Marilia now, Aristocra?" Thrawn demanded with his eyes drawn down to glowing slits.

"I will keep her here with me. As you have said, I have grown fond of Marilia and she has grown even fonder of me. I will never give her up. She is now mine."

"What makes you think that I won't fight for her?" Thrawn growled

"Why would you risk a civil war for someone you only met once? I know her more than you ever did, Thrawn. She was a tool to you but to me, I love her. You can point out as much as you want how that differs from my beliefs but I don't care it's the truth."

"With what you said in the beginning, shows that you understand nothing, Formbi. Mark my words; you will pay for your naïve arrogance, Aristocra." Thrawn spit out with so much venom dripping from his voice that made Formbi draw back. With a satisfied smile, Thrawn cut the transmission.

Thrawn stood there for a while, calculating his next move, and started contacting his people on Csilla.

"What did he mean by that?" Formbi demanded looking at Marilia questionably. He could see though, she was as confused, and stunned as he was.

"I have no idea at all." Marilia shrugged. They both just stood there looking at each other. "He did say before he watched my progress on Wayland as I taught myself the Force but that is all that I can think of. But that was like for 9 or 10 months ago."

"Still makes no sense at all but I am sure Thrawn will enlighten us later." Formbi said.

Marilia got closer to Formbi hoping that he would forgive her. "Formbi, I just want to say again how sorry I am."

"It's ok, my love. I forgive you. But I think for at least this time being that we separate ourselves from each other outside of work." Formbi said as he looked at Marilia.

"I understand, Formbi." Marilia said as she came close to him. She took his hand in hers and kissed him on the cheek. He in turn placed his hand on her face and returned her kiss with a deep fulfilling kiss.

After the end of the kiss, Formbi gave a slight smile, and sighed. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I have to stay here but you should go and rest up. I see you're nervous. Perhaps you can meditate and get a sense of anything that will be coming our way."

"Thanks, I think I will do that." Marilia said smiling up at him. She decided that she will walk the way home. She needed it to clear her head. She turned to give Formbi one last smile and walked out of the now unlocked conference room.

As she walked out of the building, she breathed a sigh of relief at least for now; she could be alone with her thoughts. She also enjoyed watching the normal business of the city. Chiss walking about either working or shopping and speeders on the central roads whizzing past to get to their destinations. It was still uncomfortable being the only non-Chiss to be seen in public but she has shaken off most of that awkward feeling.

She was nearly at her residence when she noticed the military looking speeder in front of her house. _"I'm I about to be arrested? Had Formbi only played me back there?"_ Marilia thought as she got closer to the dark grey speeder. On closer inspection though, it had the markings of the Mitth family. _"Oh ok, so it is just Thrawn arresting me"_ She didn't feel any less discomforted by that thought.

As she reached the side of the speeder the door opened and a tall Chiss male came out with black and burgundy tunic outfit. "The Emperor wishes for your presence, Miss Marilia" The male said. She recognized him from the ceremony. He was the aide to the Aristocra for the Mitth family.

Marilia nodded and joined him inside the speeder. Once all was settled, the speeder took off. "We are going to the Aristocra's residence. There the Emperor will be able to talk to you more securely than on your Datapad. It is illegal for any other Chiss House to tap into communications but Chiss have proper security to block any such attempt." The aide said.

Within moments they reached their destination. Inside the Mitth estate was like entering a Chiss Military museum. Many different works of art of military history decorated the wall. Even some armor throughout the ages dotted the area. The colors were burgundy and black. The aide was leading her deeper inside the estate, where there was fewer decorations and the color seemed to dwindle to duracrete grey. The aide stopped at a room protected by a keycard. He punched in a string of numbers and they entered into the room. It was the main communications room, there in the middle was a full scale hologram of Thrawn and the Aristocra of the Mitth family in front. They seemed to have been in the middle of a meeting but they were talking in Cheunh. Thrawn noticed her and gave a nod in her direction. The meeting ended as Thrawn gestured her to come closer.

"Marilia, glad that you could join us. I called you here on a matter that I wish that I didn't have to reveal at least just not yet. Unfortunately the situation with Formbi has forced me to admit to you the truth." Thrawn said in a manner that showed his reluctance.

"Sir?" Marilia said feeling even more nervous.

Thrawn gave a slow nod of his head and within moments images came up at his direct right. Marilia let out a gasp. It was images of her growing up. One image showed her as a baby, another one was when she was 2 and at a park playing, and then when she was 9 at an outing with her parents, and the images kept on going showing her through out her entire life. During the parade of images, Thrawn watched her carefully. Seeing her face turn from surprise to dread and then puzzlement. After the images stopped, she looked at Thrawn in shock and a new sense of fear.

"As you can see, Marilia, I have known about you much longer than what I have originally told you. Once you were born, your force sense was picked up by the original Guardian of the Mountain, years before C'Boath killed him. He entered you into the Imperial records that the former Palpatine had kept of force sensitive children. Records that I had access too. Your file held my interest for your force levels as well as Wayland being a backwater planet, easier to get to you if needed. I watched you, your entire life; I knew when you first scrapped your knee at school, when you kissed a boy out of curiosity, and many other moments. There was never a moment when there wasn't an Imperial Agent watching you. It began as merely to keep an eye on you as a future agent of mine. But as I watched you grow and mature into a beautiful woman, it became more. I can trust that you know what the means and that you can read my feelings more openly now. I don't mean to make things more confusing for you but wanted you to know the truth. I owe you that much, my dear." Thrawn stated with a smile and placed a hologram hand on the side of her face.

Marilia didn't know what to think, her mind was racing a mile a minute, and her heart at an equal pace. She reached out with the force and could feel the Emperor's feelings toward her were the truth. A new pain entered into her heart and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Marilia, I don't blame you for anything that might have happened between you and Formbi. You had no idea before hand of what I revealed to you today but now you know. Now you can make a decision based on full knowledge. I trust you to make the right one." Thrawn said as he cut the transmission.

As Marilia just stood there, the door hissed open, and the aide returned. She was startled to notice that she had been alone with Thrawn. She never noticed the Aristocra leaving but all her thoughts had been with Thrawn at the moment.

"We have received word that Formbi is currently in midst of a communication from his unknown benefactor. We must get you back to the office as soon as possible to investigate. Here take this, it is a listening device." The aide said as he handed her the device and motioned for her to follow him. "You may call me, Thrall.

She followed him back to the speeder in which traveled at an even faster pace back to the Government center. He explained to her that it can even hear through walls as they arrived. The aide had also given her his private comm line. She nodded her head and left the speeder hiding the device in her pocket. As she entered and walked nearly up to Formbi's office, she remembered the closet right beside it. She ducked inside and locked the door from the inside. She got the device out and placed it against the wall.

Formbi stood there as the hologram image of the cloaked lord looking watched him with hidden penetrating eyes.

"Aristocra, now since we got the technical details out of the way. How does it go with Miss Marilia?" The cloaked figure asked in his usual deep scratchy voice.

"It goes along good, my lord. Doubt has been placed in her mind about Thrawn's intentions with her. She has fully given herself over to me and it is only a matter of time before she is fully set against Thrawn." Formbi said.

"Don't get to comfortable, Aristocra. Once she has fully been turned, I want her brought before me, and then I will become her master." The cloaked figure sneered.

"Yes, my lord." Formbi said as the figure cut the transmission.

Formbi decided it was time to get back to regular work as he keyed the doors to unlock and sat back down at his desk.

Marilia just sat there in shock, not knowing what to do, and then thought of something. She would get this evidence to the Mitth family but first she had to get out of the closet. She quietly unlocked the door and felt out with the force. There was no one around and she quickly got out closing the door behind her. She decided to do a mind trick that she had practiced back on Wayland. Reaching out in the force, she placed in the surrounding minds that she was a Chiss female aide. It was more difficult and she nearly exhausted herself. Chiss minds were more difficult to affect. She held out as long as she could and managed to leave the building unnoticed.

She got out her comm unit and keyed for Thrall. Within moments, he answered and told her to meet him at the Mitth Estate. As she walked at a fast pace, she couldn't believe at how naïve she was for falling for Formbi. Though her feelings for Thrawn were still uncertain, she felt a new found loyalty and understanding for him. As she reached the estate almost out of breathe and exhausted from everything. Thrall met her at the door and ushered her to the conference room. Inside was the Aristocra Tharisk and a few other Chiss dressed in black uniforms. Not quite the same as the CEDF. Marilia guessed they were Asrallka. They all greeted her and she sat down as she pulled out the device and handed it over to Tharisk. In turn he handed it to one of the Intel officers. He plugged the device into the control panel and soon enough a recap of Formbi's conversation was being played for all to hear. After it played the Intel officer unhooked it and stood up.

"I want that voice analyzed, do your best to get a match on it, and use all records available." The Aristocra spoke to the Intel officer, who saluted, and left the room. "Marilia, thank you for giving us this evidence. It will go a long way in solving this mystery."

"No problem, Aristocra."Marilia said

The Aristocra pulled a file from under the desk and handed it to Marilia. "The Emperor has stated that he wanted you to understand his history with the Chiss. This will help you; it is from the Mitth family's personal records."

"Thank you, Aristocra." Marilia said as she took the file from him and started to read.

It all became clear to her and more understanding came to her than what her vision had revealed. Formbi had tried to place the Chaf family above all others using the Outbound Flight. The one, who stopped that from happening, was Thrawn's brother, who had paid with his life. Then later, Thrawn's manufactured downfall into exile. She closed the file and handed it back to the Aristocra.

"We hope that despite all what happened that you'll be able to continue with the mission. We still have to learn their plan or as much as we can about it." Tharisk said giving the file to another Asrallka officer.

"I'll be able to, Sir. I'm more than ready now knowing the truth about everything." Marilia said looking at the time. It was almost the end of the work day. "I'm sorry to cut things short, Aristocra but Formbi had given me the rest of the day off and will be expecting me at my residence."

The Aristocra looked at the time as well and nodded. He sat up and walked with Marilia until they reached the main door, he had given her his private comm unit for emergencies. From there Marilia walked back to her residence, really feeling tired from all of the excitement. She entered inside, closed the door, and went to her bedroom. When there, she crashed down on the bed, and slept peacefully.

Marilia woke up hours later fully refreshed to the beeping of her comm unit. She checked the source and it was Formbi. She keyed it on.

"Marilia, please join me at my residence. I know what I said earlier but I just need to see you." Formbi said smiling.

"I'll be there, my love" Marilia responded as Formbi cut the call short.

Marilia fixed herself up again and walked over to Formbi's residence. Where he opened up and allowed her in.

"How are you now?" He asked her as they sat down together in the main living area.

"I returned home and mainly just slept. I guess I really needed the rest." Marilia said as she looked around the room. She noticed Formbi's keycard on a desk on the far room and thought up a plan.

"That is good to hear. Did you get any visions?" Formbi asked moving himself closer to her and then placing his arm around her.

"No, I thought that I would but didn't. I still don't understand what Thrawn meant by what he said." Marilia said looking up at Formbi. She felt out in the force and felt that he was conflicted still.

"I'm sure all will be revealed over time, Marilia. We just need patience." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Marilia returned the kiss with an even deeper passionate kiss. Despite everything, there were still some residue feelings for Formbi but she mainly used that to her advantage at this point. If Formbi could use her then certainly she could use him.

They continued to make out for several moments until Formbi led her to his bedroom, where they made love once again with the same intensity as before. As they finished, Formbi whispered in her ear "Marry me"

"Yes" She whispered in his ear. They both kissed each other as they both smiled to go to the refresher.

They took a shower and then sat down for late dinner. Both hardly saying anything as they ate their meals and then cleaned up. Formbi only wearing a white robe and Marilia wearing a spare black robe of Formbi's. They then went back to the bedroom, where they made love again, and Formbi fell into deep sleep. Marilia decided now is the perfect time. Feeling a little bit guilty but at the end, regardless of how conflicted Formbi truly was, he would follow orders, and turn her over to that cloaked figure. She could only guess it was a Sith and she had no intention on becoming a Sith. Wearing her yellow tunic outfit once again, she went over to the desk, and hoped that Formbi's keycard was still on top of it. It was, she grabbed it and shoved it in her pocket. Marilia quietly opened the front door and stepped out. She had to get to Formbi's computer to investigate. But first, she made a quick stop at her residence, and changed into her black tunic outfit, and placed the keycard as well as a datacard in her pocket.

Marilia kept in the shadows as she walked her way to Government Center. As soon as she was there, she snuck past the few guards, and keyed the doors open with Formbi's pass. Continuing to sneak past guards all the way to Formbi's office; she keyed the door open and then locked it behind her.

She went over to his computer console and used the code on the pass to get through the security clearance. She placed the datacard from her pocket into the computer and began her search. Within moments, she found a folder that while in Cheunh, she had a feeling that it was the one she was looking for. It had double security around it; she managed to get past it, and opened it up. There she noticed a roughly drawn map of the galaxy and some sort of incursion coming in from Deep Space. She went back to the main file and copied it to her datacard. After copying was successful, she closed down the computer, and placed the datacard in her pocket.

Marilia took a deep breath, unlocked Formbi's office door, and felt that no one was around. She made to the front door of the Government center and exited into the night. As she was in the clear, she commed Tharisk and he told her to meet him at his estate. Within moments, she made it to the Mitth estate. The Aristocra met her at the door and they both went into the conference room.

"I'm sorry for the rush, Aristocra but I have to get back to Formbi before he wakes. I have some information that I was able to obtain from sneaking into Formbi's office using his pass." Marilia said as she handed Tharisk the datacard. "It is in Cheunh but it was under double security and features inside a map of the galaxy showing an incursion coming from Deep Space."

"Good job. In the morning, we will have to get you off of Csilla though. It is no longer safe for you. The center and individual offices keeps records of anytime a pass is used. I'll transfer the information on this datacard to the Emperor as soon as possible but you must go and try not rouse Formbi's suspicions at least not until you get to the starport."

Marilia understood but yet, she would miss Csilla, and there was something else but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I understand, sir. Don't worry, as soon as Formbi leaves for the office, I'll make up some excuse to give me some time to make it to the Starport."

"That's good to hear. Now go before he wakes up, and make sure you place his pass in the same place he left it."

"I will" Marilia said as she turned to leave but not before shaking the Aristocra's hand.

She left the Mitth estate and practically ran back to Formbi's. It was nearly dawn time, when she reached the estate. Marilia stood for a while catching her breath. She entered quietly and placed Formbi's pass exactly where he had left it. But then she remembered, she had changed in her residence, and there was no time to go back to it. Well, she wasn't exactly dressed anyway, while in bed. So she decided to go to the bedroom, where she noted Formbi was still sleeping soundly. She got naked and hid her black tunic outfit under the bed. She climbed in next to Formbi and held him tightly.

Within an hour, Formbi was awake, and in the refresher. Marilia was also awake and as Formbi was showering, she put on his spare black robe. Today was her last day on Csilla, within an hour or more she would be on her way back to Coruscant. A sudden sadness came over but one she had to hide as Formbi finished and came out of the refresher. His jet black hair slicked back by water over his high cheek boned slender face. His smile returned as he noticed Marilia awake.

"Good morning, my love" Formbi said coming over to her and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Good morning as well" Marilia said as she returned his kiss. She could feel something different about him that his conflict in his mind had ended. This brought even more sadness to her. He had chosen her in his heart but yet it was too late.

"You best get dressed so we are not too late to get to the office." Formbi said taking off the towel and starting to wear his regular yellow grey trimmed robes.

"If it's ok, my love; I would like to go into town to get some shopping done before I head to the office." Marilia said watching Formbi getting dressed.

"It's alright; you can stay here and fix yourself some breakfast if you like." Formbi said as he finished getting dressed and walked over to Marilia. "I'm so glad that you said yes, Marilia about being my wife. I love you so much."

Marilia summoned all the strength that she could get and replied, "I love you so much too, Formbi." It still wasn't enough though as Formbi looked at her concerned.

"Are you ok, Marilia? You seem sad. What's wrong?" He asked as he was putting on his command boots.

"I'm ok, it's just everything before and worried that Thrawn will do something to hurt you." She lied as Formbi finished and stood up. He came over to her and held her face in his hand.

"Don't worry, that is for me to worry about. I'm sure by that time; I will have things well prepared." Formbi said kissing her on the cheek.

They both walked down the hallway to the front door. Right before Formbi could key the door to open. Marilia stopped him. She gave him a tight hug and kissed him deeply.

"I love you so much, Formbi. No matter what, I am yours." Marilia said not sure if it was a good thing to say at the moment but didn't care. Her heart needed to talk despite everything that had happened. She felt him hold her tighter against him. She rested her head on his chest for the longest while. As she brought her head up, Formbi kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back with new vigor. She held on to the kiss as long as she could before they released each other. She felt like she was about to cry but somehow held on to the tears.

"And I am yours, Marilia. No matter what." Formbi smiled as he stroked her hair with his slender fingers. "I'm sorry, my love but I must get going to the office. I have a couple of meetings today."

"It's ok, my love." Marilia said as they kissed each other softly as the door was keyed open and Formbi left the house.

Marilia stood there for the longest while letting her tears come. She let herself cry until she got out all the tears that she could. Next stop was the refresher to wash her face and then clean up a little. She then placed Formbi's robe on the bed and got her black tunic from under the bed. After she got dressed, she got out her comm unit, and made the call to Tharisk. He said that Formbi has been alerted to what happened and that he will send her a speeder to the reach the Starport. Thrall will accompany her to the private Mitth ship to ensure her safety. She thanked him once again and closed the call. As she left the bedroom, she went to Formbi's office in the Estate. It was unlocked; she entered it, and looked around. There on the desk was a picture of Formbi in his white ceremonial robes. Just like what he wore, when they danced on the balcony. She took the picture out of the frame and tucked it into her pocket. She then took the extra paper inside and wrote a message for Formbi.

_Formbi, I want to say that I am sorry for everything. I know you probably won't believe me but I never lied about my love for you. I did what I did after I was sure that you were using me but afterwards, I felt your true love for me and I am sorry that it is now too late to take anything back so I must go. I love you with all of me and in my heart, I will always be yours. I'm sorry, Marilia _

She stuck the note into the frame and left the Estate. The speeder still hadn't arrived, which gave her some time to run to her residence. She wanted to get one other thing before she left. She ran to her door, keyed it open, and ran inside to her bedroom. There on her dresser was the wooden box, she opened it up to make sure all of the jewelry was inside, and ran outside holding it in hands. In good time since the speeder finally arrived.

She could see Thrall getting out of the speeder and gesturing for her to hurry. She got in and the speeder took off once all was settled. Thrall looked at the box questionably.

"Just some mementos of my time on Csilla." Marilia said opening the box and showing Thrall the contents. Who gave a smile and nodded his head.

The trip to the starport took about 10 minutes even at the speed they were travelling. The speeder stopped near one of the private docking ports and they disembarked the speeder. Thrall keyed the door open and inside was medium sized ship. Its design was wide, well equipped for combat, and it looked like it had a decent hyperdrive in it. The ramp was already down. She had a few lessons on flying a ship and a basic understanding of hyperspace.

They entered into the port, where both her and Thrall shook hands. They said their good byes and Marilia walked up the ramp. As she entered into the cockpit and keyed the ramp to close; she noticed that Thrall had already left the port and was most likely heading back to the Aristocra. She sat down in the pilots chair and took a long while familiarizing herself with the controls. She turned on the engine, and turned on the comm system. She was given clearance to take off. The Docking bays above opened up and Marilia started up the repulsors to get to the surface. As she was out of the port and well above the surface of Csilla, she turned on her main thrusters and shutting off the repulsors. As she turned the ship's nose up towards the atmosphere of the planet, she heard a beeping noise come from her datapad. She decided it will have to wait until she made it to orbit. The atmosphere came up fast; there was a slight bumping of the ship as it made its way to Csilla's orbit.

The stars began to appear before her as the ship broke its way through Csilla's atmosphere and into orbit. She turned off the main thrusters and turned on the sublight engine to get to a safe distance to be able to make the jump to Hyperspace. As she waited to get to that safe distance, she took out her datapad, and felt sadness once again. It was a message from Formbi.

_I understand, my love. My heart will always belong to you, Marilia. With Love, Formbi _

_"He must have returned home shortly after I left."_ Marilia thought. She felt more at ease knowing that he understood. It didn't make things any easier though. She glanced at the wooden box in the co-pilot's seat.

Within afew hours, she was at a safe distance from Csilla and from any other ship. She calculated the jump. Another 6 days to Coruscant. With one last look at Csilla, Marilia thought about everything that she would miss about it, and about the love that she had given up. She loved Csilla, she loved the Chiss, but most of all she loved Formbi. But it was too late, even if Formbi had forgiven her, he would still have to abide by the law, and arrest her. Marilia heard another beeping coming from the ships comm system. She keyed it open to see the Emperor before her.

"Marilia, I'm glad I caught you before you went into Hyper. I have received the information that you passed along to the Aristocra. Good work, my dear. When you arrive on Coruscant, I would like you to fully debrief me on your time there on Csilla. Also check the main quarters of the ship for a surprise once you're well on your way." Thrawn smiled at her.

"I will, my Emperor." Marilia said smiling as best as she could. With that the Emperor keyed off the transmission and Marilia was set to make the jump. She took a last look at Csilla, sighed, and made the jump to Hyperspace.

After the initial jolt of entering Hyperspace, Marilia untied her crashnet, and picked up the wooden box. She entered into the main crew quarters as Thrawn instructed and found a metal box. Marilia set down the wooden one and opened the metal one. To find 2 crystals inside, they were multicolored with both blue and red. There was a note inside as well. _With deep gratitude from the Mitth Family_. Marilia smiled as she picked up the crystals and let them shine in the overhead lights. _"These will make for wonderful lightsabers"_ Marilia thought. She placed the two crystals back into the box and closed it. She sat on the bed and wondered not only what she would do for 6 days alone in Hyperspace but also what Thrawn might have in store for her next.

As always though her thoughts drifted back to Formbi and to Csilla. Marilia never felt lonelier than she did now. She lay down on the bed, cried for a good long while, and then slept. In her hand was the picture of Formbi that she had taken from his desk.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
